


Summer Lovin'

by shogami



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Angst, Camp Camp - Freeform, Crushes, David x Reader, Drunk David, F/M, Fluff, Hallelujah, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Assault, Kissing, Missionary Position, NOT BETA READ!, Oral Sex, Reader is depressed, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, abusive ex is an oc, adopting max in the future!, david cries a lot, david might seem ooc sometimes?, david protection squad 2k17, david x reader gets married!, gwen is mvp, horrible past, i wrote a lot of this when i was supposed to be sleeping, im not good with tags, innocent david, long story, lots of exposition, makeout scenes??, max is your best friend, might do sin, poor bby im so sorry, preston and his romeo x juliet plays smh, she has to overcome her own fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogami/pseuds/shogami
Summary: You dropped out of college and you were forced to take a summer job as a camp counselor. You weren't sure what to expect, but you definitely didn't think that the kids would be literal spawns of Satan and your boss would be so cute. During this crazy summer, you become friends with a 10-year-old kid who gives you love advice and helps you try to talk to your crush, but things always seem to go against you somehow. Your abusive ex shows up in your life again to torment you and you have to figure out how to make it stop without having him hurt David or anyone else.





	1. Who the Hell Runs This Place?

**Author's Note:**

> Switched from Teen+Up to Mature because it gets sexual in the 14th chapter, which is coming up pretty quickly lol.

You turned up the radio in the car, hardly receiving any reception out here in the woods. You angrily and dramatically sighed, turning your volume down. You had dropped out of college because you couldn't keep up with all of your stressful classes and decided to apply for a summer job as a camp counselor. Luckily enough, the camp was so desperate for more help that you didn't even need to have any specific requirements to be a co-counselor for the summer. Of course, you needed the basics, like knowing first aid and all that.

It was definitely a shitty job, with low pay and you having to watch a group of defiant kids almost all day in the boiling sun. The summers up where Camp Campbell was were always hotter than down where you used to live as a kid, which was definitely an adjustment. Sometimes, they even reached up to 100 degrees in Fahrenheit there, which made you dread everything about being outside. Luckily, you were able to get a nice cabin, but it wasn't to yourself. You were going to room with the only other female counselor, Gwen, after a mishap with the other cabins.  
On the phone, you talked with Gwen mostly and a male voice interrupted. She introduced him as David and he sounded a little too happy to be there. It was already a week after the camp begun, so you knew the kids would be uncomfortable with an unfamiliar face around. You at least hoped they'd be little angels and wouldn't cause any problems for you, but you seemed to have some kind of bad luck with kids and it just never worked out well for you.

The road had turned to dirt a long time ago, you just noticed. If there had been something in the road, you're sure to have run it over also since you weren't paying attention whatsoever and sort of talking to yourself in your head. But, your car seemed fine, so you shrugged it off and continued on the route. But, somehow, you got lost. Really bad. Like, the road faded off into just trees. How in the hell would that even be possible?  
Oh, right, you were fucking daydreaming while going 40 down a dirt road and you must've missed a turn somewhere. You checked your phone and it was obviously out of service, in fact, if it was possible, it would have negative bars. You sighed and checked the map, following the trail you highlighted. You just couldn't seem to find the part where you took a wrong turn, probably because you were out of it the moment you hit the dirt road. You sighed and tried to find where it started and you traced your finger up the map delicately. Finally, you found your destination and had to turn your Jeep around, going back up the road you came. You were already super late to your first day on the job and you couldn't help but mentally kick yourself. Would your first day here also be your last day?

Finally, you took the turn you were supposed to and pulled up into a tiny little camp entrance. You sighed relief and checked the time on your Jeep, and it said it was already a little past noon, when you were supposed to get there by ten. As you pulled in, you saw that nobody was around and you felt your stomach sink. Were they already doing their activity without you? You pulled your car next to a smaller and jankier car and you grimaced, getting out and locking your car. You walked around camp and knocked on the doors of a big building labeled 'Mess Hall.'

You slowly opened the door, hearing laughter and screaming of multiple children. Your eyes widen as you come face-to-face with a bunch of small, rowdy children throwing some substance that smelled faintly like potatoes at each other. They stopped to face you and a taller man wearing a yellow bandana around his neck had a giant grin on his face as he strode up to you.

"You must be Y/N! It's so nice to meet you, I'm David."

So, this was the giddy David, you weren't surprised. You shook his hand firmly and met with Gwen and the kids, who gave you devious and dissatisfied looks, which made you swallow heavily as Gwen showed you around the camp. David didn't seem to mind that you were late, instead, he just seemed relieved you showed up at all. Gwen helped you with your bags and were describing everybody to you as you both made trips back and forth from your car to the cabin.

"First there's Mr. Campbell, who's basically our boss. He comes by sometimes, but usually leaves it to us to keep up with the kids. He's the founder of this place and David really looks up to the guy. But, in my opinion," her voice dropped, "the guy just isn't as great as he seems."

You frowned and she started again louder, "But, he is my boss, so I shouldn't say anything."

"Then, there's David. He's super enthusiastic about Camp Campbell, but it's just gone to shit and he doesn't want to realize it. It's not that he's naïve, he's just... well, trying."

That was weird. From what you recall, David seemed like a happy-go-lucky guy who had no problem seeing things from a positive and brighter side. You would've totally mistaken him as naïve, but Gwen definitely knew him the longest and you trusted her word, since she was real as hell with you.

"Quartermaster is the guy who keeps everything in order, even sometimes the kids. He's strange, but we don't talk about that because he's nice to everybody and you don't want to get on his bad side."

Gwen went on and on about the kids, their personalities, and what their parents signed them up for. You weren't that very good with so many new faces and names, but you knew that from everybody's distinct personalities, you'd get it in about a week or so.

"So?" Gwen asked, gesturing to you as the two of you sat on shitty couches that smelled like pine wood.

"What?" you asked, blinking.

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm not really interested in anything in particular. I went to college for Psychology, but I dropped out because it became too much stress."

"Really?" Gwen asked, perked up. "I went for Psychology too, but I finished and now I have a pointless degree. Literally nobody wants to hire me. Actually, I have three pointless degrees. And, here comes the crippling anxiety."

"I know how you feel. My parents forced me to take any job I could this summer and this was the only one I could find."

"You're gonna regret it." Gwen sighed.

"Oh, I already know."

You had a short time to eat lunch and catch up with the rest of the camp, following close behind as they trotted along in the woods on a hike. Pretty mild, you thought. Just as you thought things were going great, two kids got into an argument and were throwing sailor curses left and right. David couldn't control them, getting severely ignored. Gwen was still at her cabin and you insisted on joining David, and you knew you had to step up.

"Hey! Stop arguing!" you shouted, pulling the two kids apart. You weren't sure about their names, wasn't it Harrison and Nerris? You shook it out of your mind and frowned, speaking again. "Seriously, where does arguing get you?"

Harrison looked down at his feet, feeling bad, and Nerris was still fuming. You signed and separated the two, having Nerris walk right in front of you. But wait- it seems like some campers were gone. "David?" you timidly called from the back, a couple minutes after the group had started hiking again. He stopped and turned towards you with an energetic smile at the front of the line, speaking over all of the kids.

"Yes, new co-counselor?"

"Uh, I think some of the kids are missing."

"Missing? That's silly-" he stopped, looking at the definitely smaller group.

"Max! Nikki! Neil!" he shouted in panic and looked frantically around.

"Oh boy.." you heard a kid groan and David split everybody into two groups, being led by himself and you. You got stuck with Space Kid, Nerris, and Preston and David took the other four. You knew he was trying to keep it light on you by giving you the three nicest campers, but you didn't want to be treated like you couldn't handle the others. The four of you trekked through the thick woods and you felt bugs crawling up and down your arms. The kids were pretty quiet and you kept your eye on them.

"Miss?" Space Kid asked, "What can I call you?"

"Just by my first name, Y/N is fine."

"Okay, Y/N!"

"It's a poetic name." Preston added from behind you and you smiled to yourself, happy to be stuck with these three and imagining what David might be going through.

"Thanks. Remember to keep an eye out for Max, Nikki, and Neil."

"I think I saw them go this way." Nerris pointed in another way. You shrugged and followed where she said she wanted to go. Not very far out, you found Nikki and Neil and Max was still nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is the other one?" you groaned.

"He went on ahead without us!" Nikki said, basically gyrating on the spot from whatever kind of sugar she had earlier. You sighed and eventually found Max, dragging him back to camp where you and David agreed to meet by sundown. You told the others to go back to the Mess Hall and when David saw the kids, he passive-aggressively scolded them. Then, he let them run off to join the others.

"Are you sure that's good? To just scold them like you would a five-year-old?"

"Well.." David started.

"David, don't tell me that you always scold them like that. They're gonna keep doing shit like that if you don't firmly place your foot down."

David seemed flustered as he spoke, "Language."

"I know you're my boss and all, and I can't really tell my boss what to do, but it's just a suggestion. Don't let those kids walk on you." you said as you turned and walked away to the mess hall, stomach rumbling.  
It seemed like David didn't even run the place, so who does? Who controls these kids and what keeps them from actually getting mauled by bears? How in the hell is this place still standing if the person who runs it can't properly tell a kid 'no?'


	2. Lost With Davey

It's already been a week somehow and you woke up to find sharpie drawn all over your face. You just couldn't stand those fucking kids. Mr. Campbell was going to take the kids out for swimming and the counselors were invited also, so it was exciting. You managed to scrub off the sharpie and you put on your lame bathing suit that was at the very least three years old. Your body stopped growing when you were like, nineteen, so you just kinda kept with your weight and managed to fit into the same one-piece that you did when you were younger.

Strolling up in shorts over your suit, you walked to the group of kids and counselors. Mr. Campbell was kind enough to hike everybody down to the lake and keep an extra eye on the kids, but it seemed like his head was in another place and his eyes kept shifting around suspiciously. You didn't think of it much.

David led the way and you walked in the back again, with Mr. Campbell and Gwen on the sides of the group. When everybody got to the water, they squealed and acted like it was the best thing since iPhones. The kids splashed around and some stayed on shore, not wanting to risk getting their hair wet. Gwen bathed in the sun and Mr. Campbell disappeared somewhere, but David sat with a whistle and watched the kids. You could tell he was envious of them having fun, so you gently touched his shoulder.

"Go swim, I'll watch them."

"Oh, no! I could never, friend! I want you to have fun-"

"David, I only have fun when I'm drunk off my ass and singing Christmas songs. Go swimming or I'll throw you in myself."

David grinned and handed you the whistle, hopping in the water and joyously splashing about. Max sat on the shore and you kept your eye on him most of all. Gwen seemed to be asleep, telling by her loud snoring under her sunglasses. David played with some kids and ended up getting cut by Nurf, who Gwen took back to the camp along with other tired campers. Mr. Campbell came back with an awkward smile on his face and then looked at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain." he pointed out.

You glanced up and sure enough, it started to pour incredibly fast as you bandaged up David's arm with a stoic expression. David was too busy crying to notice the storm going on above and you told Mr. Campbell to take the rest of the kids back, you and David would catch up.

"David. Hello? Earth to David, do you hear me?" you spoke, poking him. He wiped his tears and looked at you, eyes already incredibly red.

"I'm sorry, co-counselor."

"It's fine, we gotta get back to the camp. Think you can walk or do you need to cry it out some more?"

He shook his head and stood up, but the thunder was getting a little too threatening. You felt panic rise in your chest and you jumped when lightning flashed and thunder cracked deafeningly in your ears. The hair on the back of your neck bristled and you made a bee-like for the trees, causing David to run after you in confusion. You ran and ran and the thunder boomed above you, making you cover your head as you slipped in mud, falling completely on your right side. David caught up, panting and resting his hands on his knees.

"Y/N, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly, helping you up.

"I just got scared..." you whispered, thunder crackling and making you jump, hugging David tightly. His arms shot up in surprise and he stared down at you, his cheeks flushed rather noticeably.

"Co-counselor, you're..." he said quietly, blinking down at you. You released him in panic from what he might say, either about your swimsuit or a compliment. "Muddy." he finished, making you frown and lose all your hope. Wait, why did you have hope in the first place? Hope for what?

"Sorry about that David. And, uh, you can call me by my name, y'know."

"Alright, Y/N. Are you afraid of the thunder?"

"It's just really loud, it's intimidating being outside during a-" thunder boomed and you flinched, "thunderstorm."

"Here, hold my hand. We can get back to camp before it gets too dark, I know this place like the back of my hand." he offered, extending his hand to you and you timidly took it. He led the way and after ten minutes of walking around, he stopped in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh.." David said, fretting that he might be lost. The two of you kept walking for a good other ten minutes and you confronted him.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're lost."

"What?" you screech, "Didn't you say you know this place like the back of your hand? David, I-I can't be out here too long!" you panicked, jumping and squeezing his hand when thunder crashed in the sky. After you calmed down a second or two later, he squeezed your hand back and you blushed softly, but felt your throat tighten up. You were so scared of getting hit by lightning, being a moving target. You were just so scared in general. You whimpered and began to cry, the salty tears mixing with the cool rain and David panicked.

"Oh no, don't cry!" he said worriedly, grasping your shoulders tightly.

You hated being vulnerable in front of a guy you didn't know all that well, but it was so hard to not be weak in a situation you thought you'd die in. You felt helpless and you just wanted to collapse, so you did.  You dropped to the forest floor and hid your face from David, crying relentlessly. He glanced around nervously and then swooped you up bridal style, caressing your head and covering your ear with his hand. Now, this made your cheeks redden extremely and you wiped your tears with your clean arm. David was actually carrying you, which was surprising because his arms looked like twigs. He jogged through the forest, eyebrows furrowed in determination to find a way back. Then, the air was full of different scents: sunblock, perfume, and food. He knew he was close.

He was definitely struggling to keep you up, but he found the camp and immediately let you down on your feet. He smiled faintly at you while saying, "Why don't you go clean up? I know that muddy clothes are the worst to walk around in. Then, take the rest of the day off and hang out in your cabin. I'll come by later and we can watch some TV with Gwen."

You smiled and nodded, rushing off to your cabin as he walked into the Mess Hall, running a hand through his soaking hair to at least get it out of his face. The kids wanted to know if you were okay and he said in his 'I'm a camp counselor' voice that you were fine and just cleaning up since you didn't want to catch a cold from the rain. He didn't mention anything about you falling in the mud or crying and running away. He knew that you'd probably not want the kids to know that, so he kept quiet.

Later on, he came by after supper and you were drying your hair, in shorts and a random t-shirt to sleep in. Gwen answered the door and let him in, since he had popcorn and candy.

"What's the occasion?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Just thought that after a long day of swimming, us counselors could all watch some TV with each other!" he said proudly, handing you whatever you wanted and eating candy himself. Gwen took a bag of popcorn and turned on her small TV, watching the trashiest show. After, Gwen got up to go to the bathroom and left you and David in a silence that seemed never ending.

"So, I wanted to thank you for helping me. I don't usually show people my vulnerable side."

"I'm glad I was there to help you." David replied calmly, looking at his empty candy box. "Everybody's afraid of something time to time, and I understand how extreme the situation was."

"Right. I'm never out and about during a thunderstorm, so I got worried. Sorry I kind of broke down halfway through and you had to carry me."

"Don't apologize! You're light as a feather."

"Don't lie, I saw you struggling."

"Okay..." David admittedly quietly and you laughed, a real hearty laugh, and David kind of timidly chuckled along with you. After Gwen returned, he bade his goodnight and went to his own cabin, and even after he was gone, you couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is! I tend to go for 1000-2000 words and I'm not sure how long a chapter usually is!


	3. Modern Tragic Love Stories

Today was your day alright. David has suggested you interact with the kids, since you were more of a third-wheel when it came to activities with them. "Well," you started, trailing off as the kids got loud again. David placed his hands on his hips sternly, but gave a soft look to all the tiny children.

"Listen up, everybody. Y/N here will be leading the activities today. Go ahead, tell them what we have planned for today."

You felt nervous, feeling twenty pair of small eyes land on you and you felt sweaty. Did you forget to put on deodorant this morning? You had to have forgotten something, at the very least. David watched you patiently and some of the kids were already bored, watching bugs fly by.

"We are..." you started again, clearing your throat halfway through. "doing a scavenger hunt! Then, later today, with all the items scavenged, we'll do something special."

The kids seemed especially excited about this and you all were divided into three groups, going off into the woods and around camp with each counselor. You had Max, Neil, and Preston. You made sure to keep close tabs on the two friends before they ran off and did something stupid, but Preston kept distracting you talking about some kind of Romeo and Juliet play he did. You just nodded your head until you heard a question he asked you.

"Have you ever participated in a play?"

"Uhm.." You couldn't help but recall back to those fourth grade plays that you and the entire grade did for whatever holiday it was. You weren't very good at remembering your lines and almost froze on the spot like a deer in headlights, but luckily you had a friend to help you. "Yeah." You said to him and he smiled, adoring you with wide sparkling eyes.

"You must participate in my next play, then! We're doing a Romeo and Juliet but modern version, it's my favorite story! You'd make a beautiful Juliet."

"That's sweet, Preston," you said and gave him a genuine smile, "but isn't it going to be only between you campers? I want you guys to work together, you don't need to involve me."

"No, you must now!" he said a little too loud, making Max groan in frustration. "And now we need a Romeo!"

You smiled because of how cute and innocent Preston seemed, but didn't he know that it'd be weird if Romeo was a camper? You'd probably have to decline the role, then, but it was sweet of Preston to suggest. As you looked back to the other two kids, Neil was talking trash about some of the campers and Max growled and threw his hands up. "Where the hell are we supposed to even be looking? Aren't scavenger hunts for kids?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Max, but you are a kid." You sighed, sticking your hands in your pockets as Neil peered around the corner of a cabin. Preston was lost in his own thoughts but was still keeping up with the group, which was good.

"I haven't felt like one in years." Max spat, turning with a scowl.

You immediately felt bad for him, but you toughened up and straightened your spine.

"Max, shit always happens. I get that you're just a kid and kids should make the best of this time in their life, but you're gonna get crushed somehow at sometime and you just gotta deal with it. Do you think I really wanted this job? I dropped out of college, Max. And look, I'm still kicking. I know you can too." You said, frowning down at the small ten-year-old. He glanced up at you, blinking with wide eyes until Neil shouted he found something. The kids ran after Neil and the rest of the time was quiet, until everybody met back up at the camp. They had the perfect amount of items for tie-dying t-shirts. Nikki went wild with her dyes, splashing on all sorts of different colors and getting the dye all over her skin.

To say the least, the kids had fun, even if you, Gwen, or David had to get onto them a couple of times. You shuffled next to David and Gwen and sighed relief. David glanced at you with a wide grin on his face.

"The kids love this! This was such a good idea, Y/N!"

"Yeah, I'm glad. I was honestly worried that one of them would run away, but they all seemed really good. I even talked with Max and I think maybe he likes me a little bit..."

"What?" Gwen gaped at you. "You got Max to like you?"

"I hope so." You laughed at yourself and little did you know, David stared wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked. Suddenly, someone shouted in your direction.

"You! You're the Romeo we need!"

It was Preston, who was pointing to none other than David himself. David looked at him, almost confused at first, but then smiled a little timidly.

"You have that star-struck gaze in your eyes, the one that only a lover's can conjure up so poetically! I love it!" Preston practically screamed and David bounced in joy.

"Oh boy, I've always wanted to be the major part in a play! This is so exciting!"

"David, you do know that Romeo and Juliet is a tragic love story, right?" Gwen said, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. David bounced back up to face her.

"Oh..." He said quietly. "Then who's-"

"That would be me." You sighed, looking over at him, shrugging. At least Preston didn't choose like, Nurf or something. And what did Preston say about star-stru-

"P-Preston, I'm not too sure about this. Can't we do another kind of play? Like, one about camping!"

"We're already camping, you dumbass." called Max, who seemed very invested in his t-shirt. 

"We must do this play, it's my life!" Preston argued, gripping onto David's shirt dramatically and dropping to his knees. "I can't pass up this opportunity, Y/N is a perfect modern Juliet and you can be her Romeo!"

This couldn't be good.

After a long day, you brushed your teeth and stared long and hard into your reflection after spitting out the minty toothpaste. You had a splitting headache and you groaned, taking an ibuprofen as Gwen strolled in behind you, since you did leave the door open.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Kids." you grunted, wiping your mouth and placing your toothbrush back in its place carefully. Gwen just laughed softly, taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"Yep. So, the whole thing with Preston was a bit unexpected." she said slowly, picking up a brush from the counter.

"Definitely. I'm not sure if I would've preferred he cast a kid or David as Romeo."

"You're gonna do it?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrows and combing her brush through her tangled hair.

"Maybe. We'll see how it goes first, if things get to be too much for the poor guy, I'll let him off easy. I think it would be fun to interact with the kids more, and Preston might not like it too much if I blow him off."

Gwen smiled and pat your shoulder, her eyes looking into your reflection's. "You probably don't know this, but you're such a great camp counselor." Then, she left you alone in the bathroom with no words and only a sinking realization that you're exactly what she said you were.


	4. Play Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not adding chapter summaries because I love to surprise you guys! ♥

"Costumes, everybody! Ered, you're in charge of makeup!" Preston announced.

Oh great, a teenager was going to be putting makeup on your face. Not that you didn't trust Ered, it's just you knew how to do it yourself. You watched a shit load of beauty guru videos last summer and got deep into all of it and turned out with some pretty good tricks. Anyway, Ered focused intently on your face as she played with the little makeup that the camp scrounged up.

It was only rehearsal and the play wouldn't be long, but it was about a good girl and a bad boy falling in love and realizing they couldn't have one another, so they both commit brutal suicide at the end of the story or something. It was very modernized and you internally laughed because you could never imagine David as a bad boy.

"Done." Ered said, shoving a mirror in your face. It wasn't bad, but it could definitely use a lot of improvement. You smiled and thanked her and walked up to Preston, holding your small script in your hands. Preston, who walked around so proudly, asked about David in a harsh and loud tone. David was hiding behind the curtain, shaking obviously.

"This outfit isn't me! I'm n-not sure." David whimpered, but Preston yanked the curtain away from his Romeo and revealed David wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, boots, and a white t-shirt. David covered his face, blushing madly as the campers stared in awe at their once innocent counselor. David then saw you, wearing a pink dress, and he smiled and complimented you rather platonically.

And so, everybody went over the script. Max didn't want to partake, so he sat in the audience next to Gwen, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Gwen was smiling and enjoying watching David screw up his lines, laughing wildly any moment she could at any person. You gave in and giggled too, but you had you hide it more so nobody would get offended.

Preston clapped his hands, interrupting a scene between Romeo and Juliet, announcing the most important part of the play: the kiss scene.

"K-Kiss?" David said, shocked.

"Preston, I don't think we're too comfortable with that." You spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Preston asked, "You're both actors! Act with passion, forget any morals and just throw yourselves into each other's arms dramatically and make out!"

David gave you a panicked look and you completely understood what he wanted you to do.

"Preston, maybe less dramatic? They could hug goodbye." You timidly ask and he sighs angrily, throwing his hands on his hips and saying something along the lines of 'whatever.'

After rehearsal, you and David headed back in the same direction to your cabins to get changed for a lazy Saturday. But, he still was red in the face and bashful from earlier.

"You okay?" you ask.

"I've never kissed someone before." he admitted.

"You- what?" you say in shock, stopping and looking at him.

"I want to participate in Preston's play because I want the kids to like me better, but I've never kissed a girl before! I just got nervous and I didn't know what to do. Thank you for standing up for me."

"Oh, wow. I'd half expect you to have lost your first kiss by now, but I guess it's not that much of a surprise."

"I'm a horrible actor and camp counselor." he cried, cradling his face in his hands.

"No, you are not." you say, rolling your eyes and placing your hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He glanced up at you, wiping his nose and you gave him a sweet smile.

"It's cute that you haven't had your first kiss." you said simply, walking off to your cabin and leaving David behind to blush like there was no more blood left in his body. Meanwhile, you had to mentally kick yourself over and over for what you just said to him. After changing your outfit, you went out for a short walk in the woods and hummed your favorite song. You heard a noise behind you and you whipped around, seeing   
Max emerge from the bushes with his hands up.

"Dear God Max, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" You sighed relief, crossing your arms. "What are you doing, following me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." he said, looking away from you and trying his best not to make eye contact.

And he did. Max talked about his home life, deciding he could trust you since you had helped him earlier. When he said his parents didn't care about him, you stopped in your tracks and kneeled down, hugging him tightly. He protested, but you felt him squeeze you gently and you smiled, leaning back.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I had no idea you were going through that."

"Yeah, well, I'm sort of glad there's this shitty camp I can go to every summer." he rolled his eyes and you laughed, petting his head.

"Max... I'd adopt you if I could, but there's no way I'd be able to handle a kid and a job and have enough money." you trailed on and he shook his head, looking down at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"I understand. You'd be an awesome mom, though." he said softly and you looked down at him, suddenly having tears race down your cheeks as you cried. Your hands covered your face and Max looked alarmed, but you just smiled underneath your hands. You wiped your face and nose, Max asking multiple questions like: 'are you okay?' and 'did I upset you?' It was so, so sweet of him to say that. You made a promise with him that you wouldn't tell the other campers and David and Gwen only knew about it for a little while. 

The next day, you were busy doing more rehearsal. David was still somehow flustered when he hugged you and Preston abruptly yelled, "No, no, no! This is all wrong! A hug isn't as passionate."

"But we have our boundaries." you said, placing your arms on your hips. Preston, who was clearly getting more upset by the minute, ran into you and pushed you. You squeaked and toppled over, falling flat on David, closing your eyes, landing completely on his lips with your own. It took you a minute to process the soft and gentle feeling all over your face, but as soon as you opened your eyes, you saw David's green ones staring widely back at you. You blinked in surprise and David's face was completely red, even his ears.

"Oh my God, David, are you okay?" You asked, hopping off of him and helping him up. He blinked and held his hand over his lips, looking like he was going to cry. The kids stared and some were too shocked to even laugh or ridicule the two of you. David took a step back and turned and ran away, still covering his mouth.

"David- wait up!" You shouted, starting after him but turning to Preston with a scowl.

"You and I are going to have to talk later." you said, then ran after David. You tripped here and there and you admitted running in a dress would be the death of you, but nothing stopped you from full-on sprinting to David's cabin, where you supposed he'd return to. You knocked on the door gently, waiting a moment and then speaking.

"David? Are you okay? Please, answer me."

There was nothing but silence for a moment or two, and then you heard a soft and timid voice.

"I'm fine, Y/N. I just need to be alone right now."

What? What did you do wrong? Was it Preston or you, or was David just upset his first kiss was with someone like you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting soooo much love lately! Oh God, this site is so much better than Wattpad. Thank you guys so much for leaving comments and kudos, it means so much to me!


	5. These New Feelings

Ever since the kiss, you scolded Preston and he had to clean the Mess Hall. David hasn't talked to you much, if at all, and has always avoided you if possible. It's been like, a week, and you felt like you just had to step up and say something. Gwen said that David didn't even talk to her much, which was surprising because he's a big talker.

Gwen even tried to sit down and talk with him personally, but he kind of seemed out of it and didn't say much about the situation. But, today you had your last straw. You got to the point where you were pissed and hurt that he wouldn't say anything, so you started to avoid him too a little. If he was around, you'd scowl and turn your back to him. It takes two to tango, after all. David started to notice and he tried to get your attention in many ways, but you continued to ignore him to show him his own medicine.

Then, he approached you one day in private. He asked you to meet him out in the woods next to the lake, so you obliged and showed up late. He stood up from the log which he sat on and looked at you, messing with his hands.

"D-Do you hate me?" He asked right off the bat, which you had to blink and register for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been ignoring me and looking really upset when I'm around."

You bubbled under your surface and couldn't contain it anymore.

"Yeah? Well, you fucking ignored me for an entire week and I got so fed up with trying to talk to you!"

"I've just been thinking a lot." David said, wincing at your tone, "I understand if you're not happy, but I don't want you to hate me."

"For the love of God," you groaned, "I thought you hated me from the way you avoided me! Do you know how that feels to be completely shut out so suddenly?"

David looked down and nodded slowly and you tightened your lips, why did you say that? That was so stupidly selfish of you, you declared. You rubbed your arm and sighed, closing your eyes to avoid eye contact with the poor guy in front of you who looked absolutely broken.

"Look, I was just hurt. Everything was so good until we accidentally kissed." you whispered and David walked up to you, hugging you gently. You felt your face heat up and you didn't realize how fast your heart was beating until now.

"I wanna go back to how it was." David said and you nodded immediately, agreeing with him and hugging him back. Then, he hurried off in a joyful mood and you sat down on the log, sighing and clutching your chest. What was happening to you? Memories of the kiss ran throughout your mind and you felt like you were going to go insane, your stomach flipping as you thought of David's soft hair, his calm green eyes, his pearly white smile, and those sweet lips of his-

Wait, he was your boss. No way in hell you had these thoughts. You can't be developing a school girl crush on your boss. You groaned in frustration and heard a voice.

"You know, he likes you."

You turn to see Max waving a camera around and he shoved it in his pockets, your cheeks burning brightly.

"What? Max, did you record us? You little shit, give me the camera-"

"No way, this is mine now. Plus, I can torture David with this later. Anyway, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." You say, looking away as he stood beside you. "Just a lot of emotions. Y'know, I actually thought he hated me."

"It's physically impossible for David to hate anyone." Max said. "But, you should've seen his face when you shunned him. He acted like a lost puppy, it was priceless."

"Do you ever do anything other than feed off of David's misery?" You ask.

"Nope. That's the purpose of my being."

"Sounds about right."

There was a silence and you watched the calm blue water splash onto land and create bubbles here and there, lapping back into the vast lake and then back onto shore. It was almost hypnotizing, until Max got up and stretched and just walked off nonchalantly. By then, you had completely forgotten about the camera and you were lost in your thoughts of David, Preston's play, and dare you say it- David's lips. You wanted to scream again but you got up and watched Gwen's trashy shows all day, trying to get David out of your mind. You wake up to Gwen gently shaking you on Monday and saying something about an activity that seemed somewhat racist somehow. You get up and get ready, walking out in your usual attire and joining the campers. By this point, everybody loved you a lot more than the other you. You acted like a mom to almost everybody and it really was astounding to David and Gwen.

The activity was really fun and the kids seemed to enjoy it, except Nurf ended up knocking out Space Kid, which caused a mini panic attack for everybody. You were about to go back to your cabin, but David grabbed your shoulder and you almost vomited a lung out of some kind of excitement or nervousness.

"Y/N, there's going to be a marshmallow roast tonight with songs and stories! Why don't you join us?"

"Okay, I'll be there." You said with a faint smile and walked off, eating your dinner and almost taking a nap again. You didn't because you didn't want to miss out on the campfire, but you almost passed out because of exhaustion. When you walked down to the fire pit, you saw David struggling to light the firewood. You smiled and rolled your eyes, walking up and kneeling close to him.

"Here, I brought matches just in case." you said, handing him the small box, your fingers brushing against his. You wanted to leap back and hold your hand against your chest, but you just jerked your arm away and watched him light the fire, looking somewhat embarrassed. He caught a flame on the end of a match and tossed it into the pile of wood, it catching aflame immediately. He stood back and marveled at the campfire and the campers started to walk up, watching the fire as David got seats for everybody, which were simple and crappy fold-out chairs.

"Okay, campers!" He said energetically, placing his hands on his hips. "Feel free to take a seat and grab something to hold your marshmallow, we're making s'mores and going to be singing songs and telling stories." You sat down next to Gwen and picked up a roasting stick, sticking a marshmallow on it the same time the kids did. As much as you didn't enjoy camping a whole lot because of the heat and the bugs, you loved making s'mores and hanging out with friends and family. The kids had fun telling their own stories around the circle and David listened with a wide grin on his face. When it got to him, he pulled out his guitar and started to strum a song, that you knew.

You hummed along and David took an unexpected pause, making you stop also and your cheeks burn. He looked at you and blinked in surprise.

"Do you know this song?"

"Uh, yeah. I listened to it a lot in high school." you said softly. "But... I'm not so sure I can sing it-"

"Go ahead!"

You swallowed heavily and nodded, and he restarted the song again. You gently sang the lyrics, stunning everybody at the campfire. You loved to sing, but you had never been professionally trained, so you were self-conscious. Some kids sang along to encourage you, and you slowly grew out of your shell and full-on sang the song. People cheered afterwards and David was staring at you, his lips parted in awe and his eyes wide. Nobody seemed to also notice how red his cheeks were getting.

The rest of the night was fun, but something had happened and it made the entire night quite possibly the worst.

"Max, where are you going?" David said, mid-song as Max got up and started to walk away.

"This is lame, so I'm going back."

"Max- no!" David said, standing up and placing his guitar on the ground. David frowned and stomped his foot on the ground. "We're trying to have a good time, don't ruin it for everybody else!"

Max stopped and then turned to face David, pure anger in his eyes. "What?" Max said, his voice low. "Don't be a fucking asshole, leave me alone. You try to be this good counselor, but you're not! You just do what you want to do and you never think of other people! I'm sick and tired of you trying to pull that shit on all of us!"

The camp was silent. The most quiet it's been the entire time you had been at Camp Campbell, and you felt your heart sink. David faltered and took a step back, swallowing hard and watching as Max flipped him off and walked to his tent. A bunch of other kids left the campfire and you noticed David was on the verge of tears. Gwen sighed and put out the fire, cleaning up as David speed-walked away as quickly as he possibly could. You went after him, but Gwen stopped you.

"Y/N, I wouldn't bother him."

"I just want to talk to him."

Gwen gave you a look and let your wrist go, allowing you to run after David. He walked into his cabin and sat on his bed, hugging his knees and letting it all out. You slowly walked up, the door creaking as you pushed it open.

"Fuck..." David whimpered in his sobs, and you almost dropped dead from hearing him curse.

"David." you said softly and he looked up, wiping his tears and hiding his face.

"Go away, Y/N. I don't want you to see me like this."

"It's okay, David." you whispered, closing the door behind you and sitting beside him, rubbing his back and leaning on him. "Max is just going through a lot right now."

"I'm such a horrible camp counselor, why does he hate me?" David cried, tears rolling down his cheeks and you sighed, pulling his head to rest on your chest. He looked so adorable when he cried, you just wanted to kiss him.

Wait, no, not the time. You looked down as he wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your chest and just sobbing. You pet his hair and said, "You're not horrible, David. You're one of the best and most wonderful people I've ever met."

He looks up at you, sniffling. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really." you replied, treating him like a child and hugging him close. After he calmed down, you let him up and he looked at your soaked shirt. He muttered an apology and shuddered, placing his hands on his legs and looking away bashfully. You smiled, looking at him while your heart throbbed to just kiss the man. But, you didn't want to freak him out or make him super uncomfortable.

"In fact, you're the best guy I've ever met." you murmured, leaning in and kissing his cheek sweetly. He jumped and looked at you with his irritated and red eyes, your own locking with his as you stood up and told him goodnight. After shutting his door quietly, you sprinted to your cabin asking yourself: _why the hell did you do that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? It gets a little saucier from here on out and I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted some sin, because I do practice writing it here and there, and what would you like to see in the future of this story?


	6. It was an Accident, I Swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where things kind of go downhill a little? I'll warn you guys now that the Reader has a bit of a past with an abusive ex back in college and he DOES show up later on in the story and there are depictions of violence and sexual assault, but not in this chapter. I'll put a warning before those chapters because I don't want you guys to get too upset!
> 
> Also, abusive ex boyfriend is a randomly made-up character. His name is Josh and I'm sorry if you know a Josh in real life, it's hard to put names in an x Reader because people from real life might have the same name.
> 
> Anyway, Josh is gonna basically be an asshole and he's gonna insult you a lot, as the reader, and I just want to say: if you have any problems like this in real life, PLEASE CONTACT SOMEONE! Don't let these people get away with whatever they're doing, and you're worth every little bit. You're a beautiful human being and no matter what people say or do, you can stand tall knowing that you're alive and you're gorgeous in every aspect.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Max asked, sitting with you by the lake again. You could hear the gentle and calming croaks of frogs all around you and you sighed, not even sure why you told Max about your small, forming crush. Your heart fluttered at the sight of David and you knew that if the two of you got into a relationship, it probably wouldn't end well. Your last one was horrible, since the guy was semi-abusive and you had to pull yourself out of that hellish nightmare before the cycle kept going on. But, you didn't tell Max or anybody about that. Not even your parents or closest friends, who all seemed to love your last boyfriend.

"I don't know." you whispered, skipping a rock against the water skillfully about five times. Max played with the pebbles in between his fingers and sighed, tossing them both in the water.

"I can't believe you like that idiot." Max rolled his eyes.

"I came to you for advice, not criticism." you said, looking at him from the side.

"Fine," Max stood up in front of you. "What you need to do is see if he likes you back. I'm no love guru, but I do know he likes stronger women, since he did date some bodybuilder. You have to be able to be the guy in the relationship because God knows he won't be."

You didn't mind. You just wanted to have David all to yourself, but you were worried he wouldn't like you as much as you did him. Then, Max said the unexpected.

"Point out his flaws."

"What? Why?"

"Because, he's not perfect and it'll help you understand him better. And I want to hear what you don't like about him."

"Alright." you agree, thinking deep in your mind. "I don't like how energetic he is."

But little did you know, David was just so happening to be taking a walk by the lake shore. He overheard you talking about someone and decided to eavesdrop, since he was curious you were with Max.

"He cries a lot and gets upset, and it's a little disappointing he can't stand tall and take a 10-year-old's insults, no offense." You said, unaware of David in the thick undergrowth of trees and bushes.

"He acts sort of childish, too. Like, the world is his playground." you said, frowning. You named off a list of other things and Max nodded. David felt his throat tighten and he quickly walked away, trying his best to not get upset. Max and you talked for awhile and he made you feel immediately better. You practiced pick-up-lines to yourself and shook your head, sounding stupid in every single one. You knocked on David's cabin door and there was no answer. Was he out and about? You asked around camp for him, but he was nowhere to be found. When you saw that his car was gone, you were surprised he didn't tell you he was going to visit town.

When you asked Gwen about it, she was confused too. "Town?" she asked, "He didn't say anything about it. He might be craving candy or something, I don't know."

You nodded and the entire day, he was gone. In the morning too, which sparked a lot of worry throughout the campers and Gwen included. Gwen offered to go out and find him, but you didn't want to be left alone with those little demons, so you went out in your Jeep to go find David. You turned up the radio and felt like it was all your fault somehow. What did you do this time? Was it Max? Did he see you with Max? Or worse, did he hear you say all those bad things about him?

You got to town and walked around, really unamused by the poor amount of technology there was. You wanted to explore around a bit, but you had to find David, so you looked for his car around town and walked into a bar. Since you were 21, you decided to get a drink and you sipped it, drowning out your emotions by getting tipsy on a hard drink. Of course, you weren't thinking, since you had to drive back, but you thought that there must be a hotel or something, since David hadn't come back all night. You walked out of the bar after paying and kept looking for his car. You couldn't see straight, things were blurred here and there, and you felt like you were going to topple over. You weren't much of a drinker, you had to admit.

Then, you saw his car parked in front of a hotel. Aha, so you were right. You walked into the lobby and looked around, but didn't see a trace of him. You couldn't just ask what room he had, so you walked out and waited for him, heavily leaning against his car. You almost fell asleep, but the sun beat down on you and you wiped the sweat from your forehead. God, why did you get that drink? It was making you unbearably hot, even with shorts and a t-shirt on. You grabbed a hair tie on your wrist, pulling your shirt up and tying it like it was a crop-top, exposing your stomach. You blinked slowly as you saw a figure walk out of the hotel, looking at you.

"Y-Y/N? What are you doing out here? A-And your shirt!"

"I came to get you." you muttered, breath tasting like sweet beer. "It was getting too hot."

"You could've waited in the lobby."

"Why did you leave? We were all worried sick about you." you said, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't like me." David said, suddenly bitter. "That I'm too energetic and childish."

"David, no..." you pulled your shirt out of the hair tie, it falling to the ground and you bent over to pick it up, rolling it securely on your wrist. "Max was just talking to me and-and I said a couple of things I didn't like too much about you."

"Are you drunk?" He asked, suddenly acting infuriated. "Did you drive here that way, or did you go to the bar?"

"I went to the bar, calm down." you replied.

"No, I won't calm down! Not this time. You were talking behind my back with one of the campers and you said really hurtful things about me. Instead of crying like a baby like I always do, I just took a break."

"Why does it matter to you so much what other people say about you?"

"It doesn't! I just care about what you think of me!" David shouted, his hands in fists and he rose a hand, only using them to talk, but your tipsy self had flashed back to your previous relationship. You suddenly dropped to the ground, holding your hands above your head as you closed your eyes tightly.

"Huh?" David said quietly, lowering his fist and looking at you. Then, it clicked for him and he immediately dropped to your side, hugging you closely. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Y/N. I would never hit you. Never." he whispered, pulling you into his arms as you lowered your own, looking down still. He was right, he would absolutely never hurt you, so why did you instinctively fall to the ground, bracing for the impact of hands? You whimpered, sighing against his shoulder. Luckily, it was a ghost town and nobody had witnessed what just happened.

"Y/N?" David whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine.

"Yes?" You looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded and full of daydreams and another emotion that you just couldn't possibly identify. Then, David placed a kiss on your forehead and rubbed your arm, being especially comforting. Your face went red and you hugged him close. He helped you up off the ground, dusting the dirt off of you and helping you into his car.

"We can come get your car another time, I just want to get back to the joys of camping!" David said energetically, returning to his old self. He drove you back to camp and was greeted by a frantic Gwen, who needed drastic help trying to control the kids. After the day ended, nobody seemed to notice you were tipsy. David drove you back to town to get your car, but you said that the two of you should have fun outside of the camp too. Completely innocent, of course. He shrugged and said he'd trust you, so of course you went to the bar.

"But we should be driving back to camp." David said, seeing a couple of older folk in the bar.

"Yeah, but we can sober up in a couple of hours. Unless you're not a fan of alcohol."

David shook his head a little. "Not really. I like to be completely sober around the kids, don't want to influence them to do anything bad. But, I guess, I'll be willing to try."

"That's the spirit!" You grinned and the two of you sat down at the bar, you of course, ordering a stronger drink than he did. He took a sip and scrunched up his nose, but drank the whole thing and saw that you ordered another one, so he did so too, probably trying to impress you. The next moment you know, the two of you are laughing your asses off and he was a very giggly and happy drunk. The bartender stopped the two of you and you had to walk back out into David's car. Of course, he was smart enough to not drive, but you two sat there and talked deeply for awhile. You explained your past and why you had flinched this morning over him raising his hand and he gently took your hand, holding it.

Then, he leaned over and kissed you deeply. The two of you were drunk, so why not? You pulled him closer and felt his warm lips explore your own, this new blossoming feeling in your chest warming you all over. David pushed you against the passenger's door, slightly hovering above you, until he broke the kiss for air. He stared down at you and you reached around, untying his bandana that revealed to be a shirt, but you didn't care. You leaned up into his lips and started to French kiss him, which he was admittedly horrible at. You slowly began to lift up his shirt, your hand tracing his body underneath, but he suddenly grabbed your arm.

"We're drunk. W-We shouldn't."

He was blushing madly, you noticed, and you nodded in understanding as he leaned up off of you, grabbing his small shirt/bandana and tying it back around his neck. He adjusted his shirt and sighed, leaning back,   
his fingers brushing against his lips.

You smiled, watching him, and then fell asleep in his car right next to him.


	7. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for minimal sin!

So, you probably went down that dirt road going 80. Yeah. You woke up in David's car at like, five in the morning, and panicked because you had to be back in an hour, so you woke up David and ran to your Jeep, driving back to camp. You were definitely late, both cars driving up into the camp right where the campers could see. Then, when the two of you got out, reeking like alcohol and having messy hair and clothes, they all thought of only one thing. At lunch, Max pestered you in your cabin about what happened and you denied anything did happen, and when Nurf bluntly asked David if he had wild and rampant sex with you, David turned completely red in front of all the kids and hesitated when he answered. You confronted David about it in private, or at least you thought.

"David, why are you so hesitant?"

"I don't remember what happened last night, we got drunk!"

"Y-You don't?"

"No, not a single thing after entering that bar! Please fill me in, Y/N. I'm worried I... well, we..."

You wanted to scream at the top of your lungs that the two of you made out, or that you guys did have rampant sex, or that you guys did nothing at all. You still remembered last night, even if it was a little blurry. You wanted to so badly tell David the entire truth about it, but what if drunk David was just desperate for a relationship? What if sober David had no feelings for you at all? You ran back and forth between answers in your mind and decided to tell him that nothing happened. You didn't want to risk him hating you or something.

"No, we just talked until we fell asleep. That's all."

David sighed, almost like it was relief, which made your heart sink. You looked away and rubbed your arm, trying to get rid of the thoughts that plagued your mind into thinking you did the wrong thing. "I was worried there, I've never done something like that and I was getting worried I had... well, you know. Well, have a good day, Y/N!" he said happily, walking off. You sighed and Max poked his head out from behind a bush.

"God dammit, Max. Stop eavesdropping." you said, placing your head in your hands.

"What really happened? I could tell you were lying. I'm surprised the dumbass didn't notice."

"We made out, kind of. It was so good, but, he doesn't remember it and I didn't want him to freak out or hate me."

"Y/N, how are you ever going to make him fall for you if you can't just kiss him and tell him you like him?"

You paused and suddenly knew the answer: the play. You smiled and thanked Max for his help, running to Preston and asking him if they could rehearse more. Of course, he screamed yes and called everybody to the stage. David walked on stage, a little confident this time, and the two of you started to say your lines, accompanied by the much smaller children here and there. Then, the big scene was coming up.

"Juliet, I think this might be the last time we will see each other." David said calmly, looking worried.

"Wait, Romeo. Don't leave without this." you said, taking his hand. David leaned in for a hug, but you gripped his collar and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened and Preston squealed with excitement. David closed his eyes and your lips parted from his, resting your forehead on his. "I love you." you whispered and Preston ran up to both of you, crying tears of joy.

"End scene! That was so emotional, so beautiful, so tear-jerking!"

The campers begin to clap and David snapped out of his fantasy world, probably realizing that the kiss was only an act, or at least what he thought. He smiled faintly and looked at you, but you were too busy laughing and talking with Preston to notice David, who was staring at your lips as you smiled and talked. Why did his lips burn and send chills up his spine? His heart throbbed and he just wanted it to stop, probably blushing wildly.

The rest of that week was slow, and the entire time you and David had some sort of romantic tension going on. You casually flirted with each other and it was all good, but when he made a small move on you, your heart skipped at least twelve beats. You sighed dreamily as he walked into your cabin, par your request. Earlier, you asked to talk to him and today would be the day you'd finally tell him how you felt. When he closed the door behind him, you swallowed heavily and began talking.

"David, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"Me too, actually." he said.

"Well, I'll let you go first." you said politely, and he nodded.

"I-I think I like you. You're so beautiful and your lips are so sweet and warm and I just want to keep kissing you all day long." he said quickly, making your cheeks glow red. David looked at you desperately for a response and you ran up to him, gripping the back of his head and kissing him, He kissed you back, his tongue already battling for dominance with yours. He ran a hand down your arm and into your hand, pulling you closer and caressing your backside. You whined in the kiss, making him even sloppier. But, he pulled away and looked at you so sweetly.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I think we had the same idea in mind." you whispered, hands messing with the hem of his shirt. He looked down at your hands and then took them, lacing his fingers with yours.

"W-We should go out on a date sometime." you said and David nodded. Then, the two of you stayed up and watched TV and Gwen walked in on the two of you asleep, cuddled against each other with popcorn in your hands and in the wrinkles of your clothes. She smiled and rolled her eyes, waking you both up and allowing David to run out in embarrassment, before going to bed herself.

The next day, the kids were spreading rumors again. You had to lead the day's activity and the kids were especially defiant and you were getting stressed. At the end of the day, David visited you and handed you a water bottle, smiling and talking to you like he was your best friend.

"So, what do you consider us?" You asked him, pulling your legs under yourself in your seat.

"U-Us?" He stammered, looking away from your beautiful eyes. "Well, uh, I'm not sure. Do you want to officially be something?"

"It would be nice." you said softly and he looked back at you, nodding slowly.

"Then, girlfriend and boyfriend?" David bit his lip, almost seeming off and awkward when he said it.

"That sounds perfect to me, boyfriend." you teased, leaning in and kissing his neck, pulling down the bandana just a tad bit and making him giggle, pushing you off of him. It turned into a whole big tickle fight and you ended up on top of him, tickling his sides and not sparing the poor guy as he tried to tap out, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Y-Y/N! Stoppit!" He cried, trying to not laugh in between his words as his hands tried to grasp yours, but you were too fast. You kept moving from his sides to his underarms and even to his stomach, where your hand rested as you straddled your new boyfriend. He looked up at you, wiping his tears and suddenly realizing that the two of you were in a rather dirty position. He blushed madly, but didn't say anything as you pinned his hands above his head and ran your kisses along his neck, giving him dark red hickies left and right. He tried to keep in any embarrassing sounds, but you found his sensitive spot and he closed his eyes tightly, moaning ever so gently under you.

By that point, you stopped teasing him and got off of him, allowing him to readjust himself in the awkward sexual tension. He glanced over at you as you suddenly took off your shirt, now in your bra and shorts. He almost screamed, but you shook your head and told him to be quiet, picking up a clean shirt.

"I'm just changing shirts, I'm not going to strip in front of you!" You clarified and David quickly covered his eyes, stammering like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-You should've w-warned me, I-I... uhh."

"I didn't expect you to react like that, but thinking back, I probably should've. You're so innocent, I just love that so much about you."

You adjusted your new shirt and stood up, telling him it was safe to uncover his eyes. He lowered his hands down into his lap and he timidly looked up at you, who was towering over him.

"I wonder what you'll be like when we have rough and hot sex." you said simply, ruffling his hair and making your way out the door. "Just kidding." you added, before leaving David a hot mess.


	8. David's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from what the title of the chapter says, this will be entirely David's POV. I wanted to do something fun after that last line in chapter 7, and what if David was having like (super impure) thoughts about you?  
> And, I thought it would be super sweet if you heard someone else talk about you like you're a goddess, just to raise some self-esteem up in this house! But don't worry, it'll all go downhill. Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the love and support and have fun reading this chapter!

Oh my goodness, what was that? Was she trying to seduce me or just tease me? My heart won't stop racing and I can't stop these thoughts running through my mind. I felt like I was going to go insane thinking about her beautiful, silky hair, her soft lips, her shining eyes, and most importantly: that amazing body of hers.

She wasn't perfect, nobody was, but all those little flaws that she probably cries about on nights where she's alone just makes her so much more loveable. Any flaw on her face is a treasure to me. Anything she hates about her body, I love so desperately and wish to just hold forever. I love every little centimeter of her mind and body, and it astounded me how my feelings could take me over. After she left, swinging her hips in a hypnotizing motion, I was left on her couch in her and Gwen's cabin. Luckily, it was only a little after lunch, so Gwen was probably watching the campers, so I didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on me as I leaned back, sighing softly.

Her words ran through my head over and over and flooded my senses and my mind, causing scenes to play out and causing me to lose my mind. God, Y/N is such a temptress. I felt like I was going insane, suddenly craving her touch and her lips on mine.

Then, I snapped out of my trance and kept thinking about how impure these thoughts of mine were. How I imagined touching her body, laying under mine on a soft comforter, how she moaned as I f-  
David. _David. Stop._ No, not now.

This wasn't the place or time for something so lewd, and my body could only handle so many fantasies. Sooner or later, I might resort to something unspeakable in a children's summer camp.

Jesus, I work with kids. I couldn't possibly tell them anything about my relationship with Y/N. Nurf had already asked if me and her did something incredibly inappropriate, and I didn't want it to happen again. I was scared that the kids would spread it to any person they'd see, which might even ruin my reputation and the camp's.

I couldn't even think about my normal life, out of summer camp. What would I do without Y/N? Where does she even live at? Why did she take this job? Would we get married? Would we have kids and grow old together? I wanted to know all the answers immediately, but knew I had to be overthinking it.

All I knew was I wanted her to be all mine. I tend to get inconsiderate when it comes to obsessing over things, and I started to get concerned. Would she not like that? Does she hate guys who cry and guys who can be a little too clingy? I was both of those things, so I let fear sink in as I stood up, walking out of the cabin. I saw the campers and walked up to them, smiling proudly at the kids who were obviously arguing.

"Good afternoon, campers! What are we all up to today?"

"Oh, shut up!" Nerris cried, her tiny hands balled in fists as she argued with Harrison. "You're just some fake magic kid with no real talent! I, for one, am able to call upon my ancestors for my magical powers and cast a spell on anything and anyone!"

"Oh please, Nerris. You're just a roleplay nerd."

"Take that back!" She said, hitting him. He rose a hand to punch her, but someone ran up and grabbed his arm quickly, pushing the two apart.

"Woah, woah, woah, guys! Calm down." she said, her beautiful hair falling in her face as she looked up to me. I felt my cheeks redden as I saw my amazing girlfriend save the day yet again. Gosh, it felt good to say that. Girlfriend.

"David, you should really step in if you see this happening." she scolded, frowning at me. Oh, did I do something wrong? I blinked and smiled a little at her, almost like I was in a daze. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me, telling the kids to not hit each other and separating them. Max walked up next to me, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Could you make it any less obvious? You're so lovesick, I think people are starting to get infected."

"M-Max, how did you..."

"You're staring at her and you even blushed when she told you off. I sense a masochist."

"I am not! And where did you learn that word?"

Max stared at me, his eyes half-lidded in a disappointed frown. He just shook his head and walked off. I watched as she lectured the kids about hitting each other, but Nurf just laughed obnoxiously and then hit Neil square in the face.

"Nurf, that wasn't very nice!" I said, frowning at him. He then proceeded to turn around and punch me. But, not in my face. Nope. Not in my stomach, either. _Right in my crotch._ I fell to the ground, immediately crying.

"Nurf, do not hit him!" Y/N said harshly, immediately falling to my side, her hand running down my back. It sent chills up my spine, but it was quickly replaced by the excruciating pain I felt. She helped me off the ground and told Gwen to watch the kids as she took me back to my cabin. She let me lean on her and I was so happy, but I couldn't stop crying from the horrid pain. She helped me into the bathroom, allowing me to sit on the toilet. She grabbed toilet paper, wiping my face from dirt and tears, her face gentle and full of care.

"That was a shitty move. I'll make him clean the bathrooms with his own toothbrush."

"N-No, it's okay." I said.

"What? Excuse my French, but he just punched your dick. David, you can't possibly let him off."

I shook my head and she kneeled down in front of me, her hands resting on my calves.

"Do you want me to check for bruises? It doesn't have to be anything more than that, if you want."

I felt my ears heat up and I said no, making her leave the bathroom as I checked for them myself. Admittedly, there were a couple, but it was too embarrassing to tell her about that, so I kept quiet. But, of course, she asked through the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Nurf could've really caused some damage there-"

"I'm fine, really. This is... too embarassing." I muttered through the door.

"Oh, David," she said gently, and I could imagine her eyes softening and her lips twisting into a small smile. "I'm sorry. You know, it does happen. Just gotta live with it."

I nodded, although she couldn't see me. I sighed and pulled up my shorts, slowly unlocking and opening the door. She told me to rest for the entire day, so I happily obliged and laid down on my bed. She kissed me softly on the cheek and went back outside, saying she'd visit here and there. So, I fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip david's balls 2k17


	9. Dates and Exes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: THIS IS WHEN THINGS GO DOWNHILL.**  
>  Basically, ya ex shows up and the chapters after these, the reader will suffer from depression and the ex is gonna be calling her a lot of names. I feel terrible writing it, but please remember you're beautiful and worth it!

It was finally a Saturday night and David had the guts to ask you on a date. You weren't sure where the two of you were going, and the only nearest town was nothing to get dolled up for. So, you fixed your hair your favorite way and put on a neat blouse with shorts. When the two of you met up around 5 PM next to his car, he stared at you with big, sparkling eyes.

"You're so pretty!" He complimented excitedly, wearing a white dress shirt and slacks himself. You blushed and smiled at him as he opened the door for you. He started up the car, backing out and going on the road.

"So, do you do this with all the ladies you date?" You teased, leaning back and watching him focus on the road intently.

"I-I don't date much. I did date this woman named Bonquisha, she was..." he paused and you blinked, tilting your head.

"She was all I had at the time. And then, she broke up with me and I cried for weeks."

"Oh, Davey." you said softly, almost amused as you pat his shoulder.

"You can find some CDs in the glove box. Lots of it probably isn't something you'd like, though." he said finally, and you leaned in, opening it. You sifted through CD after CD, smiling and laughing to yourself at his music taste. It was cute, he really liked classical. But, you weren't satisfied enough with that. You dug through it and pulled out something so rare, something so unexpected in David's innocent little glove box.

"Is this rap?" You laughed and he immediately turned red, frowning a little.

"I-I was trying to get into rap when I was dating Bonquisha, since it was her favorite genre." he admitted.

"That's so cute." you mused, popping the CD into his car and turning up the volume. Then, you noticed the two of you passed by the only exit for Sleepy Peak. You frowned and looked up from the radio.

"David, we passed Sleepy Peak."

"I know. I wanted to take you out to this better town, it's not as small or old-fashioned as Sleepy Peak, but it has some nice restaurants."

"If I had known that, I would've dressed better!" You said in a slight whiny tone.

"You look beautiful!" David quickly said, looking at you with astonishment, before turning back to the road. "You're perfect, don't worry, okay?" He added more quietly and you nodded slowly, sitting back in your seat. It was an hour or two when you both got to the town he was talking about. So, that's why the two of you left so early. David carefully pulled into a restaurant that definitely wasn't apart of a chain and he got out, opening the door for you politely. You took his hand and got out of the car, pulling your purse around your shoulder as you looked around. You haven't seen actual civilization in weeks, so you felt awkward. David walked with you in the restaurant, getting a table almost immediately. It wasn't anything fancy, but you appreciated the thought that he put into all of this. The two of you ordered and talked while waiting for your food.

"So, where do you live?" David asked, totally drowning in your glistening eyes.

"I live north from the camp, about five hours from it, actually." you said, telling him where you exactly lived. He seemed impressed.

"You came down here for a summer job?"

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't do it if I had to go home every day, y'know, with the whole five-hour drive and all."

"I actually only live a couple hours from it, so I visit when I have time off from my job."

"Oh yeah, what do you do for a living?" You asked, but the food arrived and cut him off from answering. The two of you ate and laughed, joking back and forth and talking about each other here and there.

"We could walk around town a little, if you'd like." David offered and you nodded, not wanting the night to end. So, he paid for the two of you and walked down the sidewalk with you by his side. You pointed to some cute clothes in the window and he offered to buy something for you.

"No, I couldn't!"

"We're always in camp, I want to get you something nice." he said, blinking down at you.

You smiled and he walked into the shop, middle-aged women milling around and then glancing at the two of you before talking quietly. You looked at some cute shirts before you looked up and realized David had went missing. You looked up and around, frowning and walking about. The shop was rather big, so you didn't just find him immediately, but you found him looking through necklaces on a display. You sidled up to him and looked over his shoulder at the necklaces he was looking at.

"Little puzzle pieces, that's so cute." you said, startling him and making him jump, turning to you.

"Y-Yeah." he agreed, looking at the two necklaces in his hand. You smiled and wandered off again, walking out of the store and feeling a much cooler breeze drift against your skin. You sighed and David walked up next to you.

"Ready to keep going, or are you done for the night?"

"What, you don't want to go to a hotel?" You playfully winked and he turned red again. You shook your head and laughed light-heartedly, patting his back. "I'm just kidding. Yeah, let's go back ho-uh.. camp." you stuttered, tripping over your words as you almost said 'home.' David must've noticed it, since he blinked at you and you blushed insanely, frowning and looking away as you marched your way back to the car.

"Hey, wait up!" David said, grabbing your wrist with his large and gentle hands. You stopped and looked at him as he slowly slid his hand down your wrist and into yours, lacing your fingers with his. The two of you walked back to the car in almost complete silence, but you couldn't control the crazy smile on your face and your incredibly fast heart rate. Then, you heard someone behind you call your name.

You stopped again and so did David, both of you turning slowly to face a guy who ran towards you. Your blood ran cold and you felt your once beating heart stop. Why? Why was he here?

"Hey, Y/N. Wow, it's been awhile, huh?" He said, pushing black hair out of his face and staring down at you almost menacingly. Your tiny world shattered as your throat ran dry and your knees almost faltered, but David looked down at you and gripped your hand, returning you to reality.

"Josh... what are you doing here?" you croaked, and he grinned, eyes narrowing at you and then he finally noticed David.

"Hey, name's Josh. I'm Y/N's old college buddy."

He was lying. He wasn't any friend of yours.

That was your ex-boyfriend.

David smiled and let go of your hand and you almost desperately grabbed it back, but he held it out for a firm shake. "I'm David! It's nice to meet you. What a coincidence, both of you seeing each other again."

"Yeah, well, I asked her parents where she got her summer job at and she said some summer camp named Camp Campbell, so I was going to surprise her by showing up, but I guess I didn't have to! She just appeared right in front of me, right, Y/N?" He asked, venom edging his voice and you looked up to him, pale and terrified.

"Right." you said, on the verge of crying. You were too shocked to tell David that Josh was your ex who beat you, and you were scared that Josh would hurt David if David tried to do anything, so you shut your mouth and hoped that Josh would go away, like a bad dream being caught in a dreamcatcher and sealed away forever.

"Well, I guess that ruins the surprise. I'll stop by camp tomorrow and say hi. I'd love to meet everybody there."

  _No, no you don't. You just want to trap me again._

"Then you can! Feel free to stop by anytime you want, friend!" David happily said.

"Oh, before you go, are you two out on a date? You move on pretty quick, Y/N."

David blushed but you felt like you were going to faint. You wanted to curl up and die. If you didn't die by yourself, you knew it'd be by Josh's hands. Flashbacks to when he struck you in the head and crushed your throat with his foot ran throughout your memory and your nose began to sting, eyes threatening to drop tears. But, you snapped out of it and Josh was leaving. David looked at you and took your hand again, leading you to the car. You felt numb throughout your body and you swallowed heavily, getting in the passenger's side as he started up the car.

"Tonight was amazing." he said softly and you nodded slowly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He suddenly asked, looking over at you, his hand on your shoulder all of a sudden. When did that happen? You felt dizzy.

"I'm... fine. Just surprised, that's all."

David droned on for hours and you were in your world completely until he pulled back into Camp Campbell, getting out and opening the door for you again. You said goodnight and he took your hand again. You slowly turned to him, feeling like you were going to pass out any minute now.

"Hold on, Y/N. I have something for you." he said, pulling a small plastic bag out of his pocket. He pulled out the necklaces from earlier and you blinked, blushing as he leaned in and put yours around your neck. You smiled and touched it as he put his on, then he took your waist quite bravely and held you close. "I wanted to get something for us to both remember forever this night. And look, they're magnetic!" He exclaimed, super excited about that fact. He leaned in and the puzzle pieces locked together and pushed both of your faces close together. You both laughed and he opened his eyes, looking dreamily into yours.

"Thank you." you said, kissing his lips lovingly. He immediately kissed back, spreading warmth in your body and he released your hips when you broke away from him. The necklaces fell apart from one another and he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze before you walked to your cabin, holding the necklace in your fingers. Tonight had been the best and the worst night of your life.


	10. Why Did You Come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JOSH IS AN ASSHOLE. HE CALLS YOU NAMES AND THERE'S IMPLIED RAPE. PLEASE, TAKE CAUTION!**

You were running through the camp, air escaping your lungs and the cold midnight air chilled your skin. You felt like no matter how much you ran, Josh would be right behind you. You turned, seeing him only an inch away from you, as he pushed you to the ground.

"You bitch, why did you leave me?" He growled, putting his foot on your stomach and applying weight to where you almost vomited, but you began to drool and cough all over yourself. "And not to mention, you're cheating on me? You fucking whore." he said, picking you up by the collar of your shirt and tossing you back on the ground. You weakly tried to push yourself up, your knees pulled under you as you slowly got up, but he kicked you in your rear and you fell back down on your side, sobbing.

"Please, don't hurt me." you whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up."

He reared back to punch you and you woke up in a cold sweat, jumping up from your bed and immediately crying. Gwen was still asleep, so you had time to clean up yourself before 6 AM, and you walked out of your cabin, grabbing coffee and sitting by yourself in the Mess Hall. Quartermaster slammed open the door and you almost pissed your shorts, looking at him, bewildered.

"You're up." he grunted.

"Uh, yeah." you replied, looking down at your coffee.

"B'fore David? That's rare." he said, shuffling into the Mess Hall and getting behind the counter. You weren't sure what to reply, so you just sat there and checked your phone. Although you had no service, you were still able to check your messages. Your mom left you a message and you smiled, telling her you were okay and then getting interrupted by David.

"Good morning!- Oh, Y/N! You're up?"

"Is it really that surprising?"

"M'yep." QM said quietly and David sat down right next to you.

"So, are you ready to have a day of fun with your college friend?"

Oh right, that nightmare wasn't just you imagining it. You swallowed slowly and looked away from David's cute puppy dog eyes. You lied and said yes, finishing your coffee and walking away from the Mess Hall to greet Josh early. You wanted to tell him what had been on your mind for so long. You waited for him about half an hour, unmoving, and then his car slowly pulled up. He got out with a Walmart bag and a devious grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my little baby doll. I see that you got yourself a boyfriend and replaced me."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" You asked.

"Oh, baby, I want all of you. I miss you so bad, so I asked your trusting family where you were and went from there. You know you can't get away." he said, smirking.

"I already have a boyfriend. Just leave me alone, Josh, and him too. Don't hurt him."

"I might have to if you don't do what I say. I could kill him if I fucking wanted to." he growled, iciness edging his voice and making you shrink in your skin. You didn't want to give in to him, you really never did, but if you didn't, he'd hurt David, or worse. You were on the verge of tears and David led the campers up to you and Josh. Josh's expression totally changed.

"Hey everybody! I got candy for all of you, just as a present! I'm Y/N's friend from college." he introduced him and the kids got excited, eating the candy from the Walmart bag. David took Josh on a tour and you felt like you were going to vomit, so you excused yourself and ran out to your bathroom. Gwen wasn't in, so you ran to the door of the bathroom and landed on the sink, crying and choking on your own tears. What were you supposed to do?

You ended up staying in the bathroom for a long time and Gwen knocked on the door, trying to see if you were okay, and you told her you just needed to be alone and that you felt sick. She eventually left and it was noon when you finally emerged from the bathroom. Josh had been there the whole day and you knew he'd probably leave when it was late, so you did your best to ignore him for the rest of the day. But, he passed by you and dropped a note on the ground. You glanced around and hesitantly picked it up, dusting the dirt off of it as you slowly unfolded it.

_Meet me by the lake at 12 AM._

It was so demanding, you weren't sure what to do. So, you waited. And waited. The rest of the day was so painful, seeing him around giving you dirty looks or calling you a whore when he passed by you. It was so obvious, yet nobody caught on. When it reached about that time at night, you got up from your bed and snuck out of the cabin, trying not to wake Gwen. You shuffled out of the door in your boots and held your phone close as a flashlight. Bugs flitted around your phone and hand, dancing in the hazy stream of light and then bouncing away, and every time you jumped when one threatened to land on you. But, you got to the lake a little late and he turned to you, smiling so coldly.

"Come here, we didn't get to finish our conversation from this morning, baby girl."

"Don't call me that."

"Uh-uh-uh, wrong answer. Do you really want all your friends to get hurt?"

You shut up and sat down beside him, turning off your light and basking in the moon's gentle rays. He looked over at you, placing a hand on your thigh.

"What the hell were you thinking, breaking up with me? You're so ugly, who would ever love you like I do?"

"David loves me." you whispered.

"No. The kids were asking about his relationship with you at lunch, and he kept denying it. It sounds like he's too embarrassed to even admit he's with you."

"He's just that kind of guy."

"I think he pities you. He pities your fat, ugly, horrific self and he just wants you to feel good about yourself. He doesn't really love you. Come on, wake up, Y/N."

He was lying. He was lying. Right?

"You know, you've gotten a lot hotter than the last time I saw you." Josh said, running his hand up your thigh to where it rested on your hip. He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours and you pushed him away, trying to resist the best you could.

"You bitch." he slapped your hand, grabbing both of them and pinning them above your head as he pushed you to the ground. "Be grateful that you're even getting my attention. No other guy would do this to you." he then resumed, kissing you deeply and then pulling up your shirt with his free hand. You sobbed silently, just allowing him to roam your body with his cold, dirty hands. Then, he leaned down, kissing your stomach and breasts.

"You could come back with me. Then, nobody here at your wonderful little camp would get hurt. Or, you could cheat on me like the dirty fucking whore that you are and stay here, risking David catching us. Seeing his face would be the highlight of this whole trip."

"S-Stop, don't hurt him." you choked out as he pulled down your shorts.

"Only if you obey." Josh huskily growled, hovering above you. You knew what would happen next. You knew. You didn't want to know and you didn't want it to happen, but you had to convince yourself that you were doing this entirely for David and Gwen and the kids. Nobody would get hurt if you just did what Josh said.

After what had happened, Josh left you a bruised wreck. He left bruises on your private areas, inner thighs, and stomach, and he just up and left the entire scene, driving away. You had to reassemble yourself, crying uncontrollably as you pulled up your clothes to fit your body. You wearily got up, dusting yourself off, grabbing your phone and walking awkwardly, since you were sore all over. You didn't want to go back to bed, you knew you'd have so many nightmares. Or, you'd cry yourself to sleep like those nights back in college, and possibly wake up Gwen. You hobbled to David's cabin and opened the door, closing it behind you and then gently shaking him.

David woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Huh...? Y/N?"

"David, can I sleep with you?"

"W-What?" He stammered, flustered. He didn't notice your red eyes or runny nose, since it was too dark to tell.

"I mean... can I fall asleep in your bed next to you?"

David had probably thought the other thing, but he quickly agreed and you took off your shoes, climbing into bed with him and hugging his chest, your head under the covers. It was incredibly hot and uncomfortable with two people on a small bed, but you fell asleep so quickly as David assumed you had a nightmare and rubbed your back, whispering sweet words into your ears as you drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so horrible writing these chapters ugh, just keep looking forward to chapter 13 and 14, that's when things get better!


	11. Haunted by Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is just telling the story between you and Josh, but the end is super sweet.

David pushed you roughly against his bed, toppling over you and fiercely making out with you, your tongues battling and his movements getting more and more sexual by the minute. You moaned out loud and he smiled, kissing your neck and ripping off your top, tossing it to the side of the room. He toyed with your bra until you laughed and had to take it off for him.

He blushed, looking at your delicate breasts and then gently touching one. You told him it's alright, so both of his hands carefully played with both, earning your moans from everywhere. You closed your eyes and when you opened them again, you were back in your dorm. Josh hovered over you, slapping you and then chuckling deeply. You cried out in pain and then woke up, still locked in David's arms. He had been awake and just watching you dream, but he woke you up when you started to talk and cry out softly in your sleep.

"Are you okay, Y/N? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing." you said, leaning up, wiping the sweat from your forehead. He got out of bed and you watched him stretch.

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately. Is something going on?"

"I think they're just fever dreams or something. I'm a little under the weather."

"Then you should take the day off." he said, tilting his head at you.

"No, I'll lead the activity today." you insisted, standing up and then almost falling over, feeling sore from Josh. David looked over to you and was obviously concerned, but you sneaked out of his cabin and to your own, just before Gwen woke up. You wore longer shorts and a t-shirt, just to ensure nobody saw the bruises. Then, you led the activity and kept thinking back to your dream. When you were alone, someone approached you.

"Hey, Max." you said with a weary smile.

"What's with you? You're walking all weird- wait, don't tell me. You and David had-"

"No, we didn't! Dear lord, is there anything on your mind that doesn't involve something sexual?"

"Then, why are you limping around? You look stupid."

"It's none of your business. Go back to your craft project."

"It's boring."

"Go back."

"Fine." Max sighed, walking over to his table and resuming his project. You sighed and sat down, closing your eyes temporarily. The nightmares have been causing you to lose sleep more and more and you felt like you were going to pass out, until Dolph poked you awake.

"Just making sure you're not dead." Dolph said cutely and you blinked slowly at him, feeling the bags under your eyes tug at the possibility of sleep. You just wanted one night, one night to sleep. That's all you asked for, was it too hard? Dolph then showed you his craft project and you had to mumble something along the lines of 'good job,' so he'd scuttle off. You weren't even watching the kids as they began to make a mess, throwing things left and right and you're sure something splattered on your shoe. Your phone buzzed and you frowned, looking at it, since you had no service.

_Josh._

You debating on picking it up or not. You wanted to ignore it and say that you didn't have your phone on you, but what if he knew? What if Josh was testing you? What if he hurt David because you weren't answering your phone? You gave in, stood up, turning your back to the kids as you answered the phone. You tried to speak calmly and quiet, but fear was shaking your voice.

"What? Now's not a good time."

"I'm proud, you answered my call. I wanted to tell you to meet me at Sleepy Peak's bar tonight, we need to talk and catch up."

Your fists clenched with anger, but you obliged and hung up, shoving your phone back in your pocket. You could recall falling for him on your first day of college at a party.

_"Go, go talk to him!" Your best friend, Ash, whispered, pushing you towards the hottest guy in the party. Ash had been your best friend ever since high school, when the two of you met due to similar interests._

_"No way, I can't!" You cried, smiling and laughing, alcohol making your brain dizzy._

_"This is a once-in-a-lifetime kind of chance, girl. If you don't go talk to him, I'll make him come over here."_

_"Fine!" You caved in, walking over to Josh with your red solo cup in hand. You smiled sweetly at him, sucking in your stomach just a little to fool him into believing your waist was much smaller than it usually was. Josh looked down at you and gave you a lady-killing smile._

_"Hey." you finally said, and he nodded to you._

_"Hey yourself." he coolly replied._

_"This party is great! I've never been to something so intense before." you laughed and he nodded, chuckling a bit._

_"Yeah, frat parties are a little on the wilder side. What's your major?"_

_"Psychology." you spoke louder, trying to get your voice above the music._

_"Business for me." Josh said, taking a sip from his strong-scented cup. Wow, a guy who was cute and into a big-money job? You almost swooned and the two of you went outside to talk. It must've been hours when you finally realized that he was actually your soulmate. The two of you exchanged numbers and after a couple months, started dating._

He didn't show signs of abuse right off the bat. Mostly, he used you for sex and you caught him cheating on you, but you stayed with him and then he slowly stopped after realizing that you were so desperate for someone to cling onto, and that's when it all went downhill. He started to get drunk more often, calling you names, and then he'd apologize the next morning and buy you chocolates to forget that entire night happened. Then, he'd slowly start using his hands and nonverbal abuse, striking you across the face when you dared to threaten to break up with him. This was the entire reason you dropped out of college, really. You couldn't handle it anymore, so you broke things off with him, blocked all of his contact with you, and worked at a Sonic while you lived with your parents.

Your parents were sympathetic. But, they never understood why you had dropped out. You feared Josh would hurt them too if you told them, and you knew they loved him so dearly. Then, you started to search for a better job, something to take your mind off the stress of life and be able to get out and do more things, so you took the job at Camp Campbell and it worked for the couple of weeks that Josh didn't find you.

Not to mention, Ash broke her friendship with you since you weren't dedicated enough to finish college, and you so desperately wanted to tell her your struggles, but you knew she'd find you weak and you knew Josh would most likely hurt her. It hurt so fucking bad to have everybody in your life turn on you, and you were sure that David or Gwen would too, but they've been the sweetest people in your life so far and you never wanted to let them go, Max, too.

"Y/N... Y/N?" called a voice. You snapped out of the flashback and deep thoughts, looking down at Max. He had a small cut on his finger, but it was bleeding like crazy. He blinked lazily, like it didn't even hurt, and he began to explain himself. "I accidentally cut my finger with the scissors."

"Oh gosh, Max, come on. Gwen, David, can someone take over while I get Max a first aid kid?"

"What happened?" David said, suddenly concerned. Max frowned at him, turning his back to him as he approached.

"Max, your finger! W-we have to get a bandage..." David said, panicking.

"Calm down, David, it's okay." you laughed, smiling at his concern for the cynical 10-year-old. You led the way and Gwen sighed, taking over and popping an ibuprofen in her mouth before David ditched her to go with you and Max.

"You don't have to come with us, David." Max said in annoyance.

"I have to make sure you're okay!"

"Why do you care so much?" Max said and there was a silence. You opened your cabin door and grabbed the white box with the red cross on your desk and you opened it up, making Max sit down on your bed as you cleaned up the cut. David watched, holding his own hands.

"I'm sorry, I should've been paying attention more, Max." you said softly, leaning in and putting an ointment on the small wound. Max kept frowning, slightly pouting.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." he replied.

"I should've been watching the kids too!" David cried. Max rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and what were you going to do if you were watching? Freak out and start to cry like you always do?"

"M-Max..." David stammered.

"Guys, stop arguing. What the hell is up with you two?" You asked, wrapping his finger in a small band-aid and finally leaning back. The two boys looked at each other and then at you, and you sighed and pat the bed next to Max for David to sit. He timidly sat down and Max scooted away from him. You sat in a chair a couple feet away from them and crossed your legs.

"I'm sick of everybody fucking bickering all the God damn time. Nobody's leaving until you two talk it out and both of you are smiling."

Max groaned and David shifted awkwardly, looking at Max with caring eyes.

"He's too optimistic! It's stupid, why can't he see that life isn't perfect?" Max complained.

"Max, I'm just trying to make everybody happy and in good spirits. I'm sorry that you don't see it that way."

"I don't want to. You live in this make-believe world where its all great! Everything is great! At least your parents didn't send you here because they don't love you!" Max was practically screaming by now, and everybody froze. You noticed David's face didn't change in surprise, so he must've already known, but his face fell and your heart began to hurt for both of them.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"Yeah, you should be." Max defiantly said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to hide it.

"I do care about you, though. It makes me so happy when you come back to camp every single year, because I get to see my favorite camper." David whispered gently, looking down at Max with eyes that were on the verge of breaking into sobs. Max looked up at David in surprise and you smiled slowly.

"Yeah, Max, we love you." you added and Max looked at you, his mouth agape and tears starting to stream faster down his cheeks. He didn't even try to hide it this time, he just cried. He cried like the 10-year-old kid he was supposed to be. He ran up to you, latching onto you and hugging you tightly. You immediately wrapped your arms around him, squeezing him and allowing him to soak your shoulder with his tears. David stood there awkwardly and you motioned for him to join the hug, so he grinned and did so.

Max leaned back, wiping his face with his sleeve. You looked at David and David was already staring at you dreamily, like he had fallen head-over-heels with you. You smirked and looked back down at Max, suddenly attacking him with tickles. Max yelped in shock and fell back to the floor, rolling around and laughing, trying to push your hands away with his tiny ones. David joined in and Max was finally laughing, like full-on joyous laughter.

"S-Stop it, M-Mom!-" he said, and you slowly stopped. He realized his mistake and his cheeks grew red from embarrassment. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. You can call me mom if you want to."

Max began to frown again, but his cheeks still glowed brightly. "Only when we're not around other campers."

"Of course." you smiled, and he ran outside to join the others again. David looked at you and kissed your cheek quickly, musing with the thought of you being a mom as he walked out of the cabin after Max.


	12. Dumped Yet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skjdkdj I'm so sorry  
> there's some sexy time in here and prepare yourself for a shit ton of sad stuff! yay!

The night air was crisp and cooled your breath, and you were surprised it was a summer night. You had managed to sneak out of camp and drive to Sleepy Peak and you pulled into the bar. Not to your surprise, it was much more lively on a Friday night. You saw Josh sitting at a booth and you took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves before you entered the old-fashioned hell that still had a jukebox. You slowly walked towards his seat and he looked up at you with a vivid smile that brought a wave of memories that you tried so hard to just flush away.

"My baby girl's here!"

"Don't call me that, Josh. What do you want?" you sat down across from him, crossing your arms and sliding down in your seat a little to look more intimidating.

"I want you to break up with David, plain and simple."

"What?" you cried, jolting upright. "No! Why?"

"Because, you're obviously my property. Come on, I didn't think you were that fucking stupid too."

You fell silent. You had to break up with David? You'd rather die, but you knew that Josh wouldn't touch a hair on your head and he'd instead probably kill David or something brutal along those lines. In other words, you were in shock and you couldn't move for minutes upon minutes.

"Do I have to?" You whispered, looking up into Josh's face, his contorted intro pride.

"Of course, baby girl. He's no good for you. Oh- and, I ordered a salad for you, you're gaining weight at that camp."

The salad came and you didn't want to eat it, so you told Josh that you'd take it to go because you had to get some sleep. He rolled his eyes and said 'whatever,' allowing you to go back to Camp Campbell. You looked over at the salad on your passenger seat, picked it up and rolled down the window, opening the styrofoam container, and then letting all the ingredients become airborne as they flew behind you and slapped on the dirt road and the grass.

You smiled and rolled your window up and tossed the container back in its original spot. Although that had gotten your mind off of Josh for only a minute or so, those haunting thoughts came back and you wanted to so badly just ignore them. You wanted to ignore Josh and run into David's arms, but you were trapped. You were scared. You wanted to be free.

When you got back to camp, you didn't know if you were going to see David happy again, so you visited him late at night yet again. He woke up and answered the door, smiling happily at the sight of you.

"It's my favorite person!" He cheered and you solemnly asked if you could spend the night with him again. He agreed, but his demeanor changed drastically when he heard your tone. You took off your shoes and socks as he gently touched your shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

"I want you to get in bed, and don't peek." you commanded and he blinked, flushing and then obeying you, crawling into bed in his pajamas and covering his face with the soft blanket. You then undressed, taking off only your shorts, wearing cute lacy panties. Normally, you wouldn't go camping in these, but you brought them because they were your favorite pair. You then finally said, "You can look."

He shrieked the moment his eyes were exposed to you and he covered them again.

"Y-You can borrow shorts, you know!"

"I don't want to, not when we're doing this tonight."

"D-Doing what? Y/N? I'm n-not too sure about this..."

"It's okay," you said softly, sitting on the bed right next to him. His eyes dart to your behind and then back up to your eyes when you spoke again, "we're not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Because, I like you. And I will for as long as I live, no matter what I say." you emphasized, leaning down and kissing him, wriggling your way under the covers. You began to take control, since he was acting very shy with you, running your tongue along his mouth and carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

Your lips traced his jawline and neck and found so many spots to suck and kiss on, David tried to hold his natural and sexy whimpers back, but that drove you crazy and you frowned, reaching around and grasping his ass, making him cry out as you dominated above him.

"Sorry, but I love hearing your moans. Was that too far?" You asked and he just blushed and shrugged, admitting he liked it. You grinned, falling more and more for him by each second, as you began to grind gently against his pajama pants as you kissed his collarbone, his shirt being shed in the process. His groans were starting to calm down and then you roughly pushed your heat against his, making him stiffen under you and release a high-pitched moan. You tugged at his pants and pulled them down slowly, exposing cute briefs of little pine trees. You released your lips from his to take it all in and you started to giggle like crazy.

"What's the matter?" David asked breathily, starting to grow embarrassed.

"You're so cute! God, you're so, so adorable. I'm gonna melt if you keep being such a fucking cutie-pie." you said and David smiled, his heart skipping a beat as you massaged his manhood through the patterned briefs, making him writhe under your weight. You smirked and dragged him back into another kiss, breaking apart for a breath here and there. You slowed your hand movements to a stop and then reached inside the fly, gently wrapping your fingers around his solidness and pulling it out very carefully. You recalled when he got injured in the area, so you were sure to be very delicate with him.

The blankets fell on your shoulders as David pulled his knee upwards and you began to tease his full length with your lips and tongue. All of a sudden, between his moans, David yelled, "S-Stop!"

You immediately let go and leaned up, looking at him with concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?-"

"No, I-I just don't think I'm ready for that."

"Oh, that's fine! I'm sorry, I guess I got too aroused."

"That's okay..." David trailed off and you wiped your mouth, kissing his neck and allowing him to readjust himself back to where he was, and he pulled on his pajama pants over his briefs, but left his shirt off. You sat back and David sighed, spaced out before looking over at you finally.

"I'm sorry I can't be there to pleasure you when you need it." David apologized.

"Oh, Davey, it's okay! I can do it myself, you know. Don't be worried about always trying to please me, you have to take yourself into consideration too."

David nodded and you stood up, walking into the bathroom and it was pretty obvious that you had to finish what had been started, but you walked out after and then immediately crawled into bed right beside him. He was already trying to sleep, his shirt magically back on, and you wrapped your arms around his torso and sighed softly, closing your eyes tightly and hoping for sweeter dreams.

In the morning, you got up and left around five and went to your own cabin and went on a hike for your thoughts. The whole reason you and David almost slept with each other last night was you wanting to give him a memory of happiness before you had to absolutely break his heart. The entire week was actually one of the slowest in the world. You felt like you were going to vomit almost the entire time and Josh was expecting to see you back in the bar on the weekend with 'good news' of how you and David broke up. It almost shattered your heart into millions of pieces, even considering doing this, and you weren't trying to be intentional.

It was Friday afternoon and you and David were alone in the mess hall. Your throat tightened and you felt like it was a snake trying to sabotage you from breaking up with David, but you stood up and he looked at you with a loving smile.

"David, we need to talk." you said softly, and you watched his expression go from love to complete panic and concern. "I-I feel like we've been drifting apart lately, and..." That was because you always told him you had plans or had something going on in your life. "and..." you stammered, almost on the verge of breaking down and sobbing.

"I think that we need to take a break."

"A break? From what?" David asked, paling and swallowing heavily.

"This relationship. Us. I'm sorry, I-I have to go." you quickly said before David burst into tears. Seeing the state he was already in, it broke your heart to run out of the door, but it hurt even more when he chased after you.

"Y/N! Please, come back! Think about this!"

"I can't! I really, really can't!" you sobbed, choking as you slammed your car door and revved up the engine and tore down the road clumsily, tears almost blinding you as you drove. You weren't trying to go anywhere except for away from Camp Campbell, away from David. You pulled into town and sighed, filling up your Jeep with gas and then just going to the bar.

Admittedly, you were hardly a drinker, but you did turn to getting drunk or high when you wanted to get something off your mind. Even if alcohol made your emotions even more extreme, you knew that you'd rather wake up in a hospital somewhere from alcohol poisoning than waking up in this hellish place called your life. Your depression lingered at the back of your mind and you couldn't help but order the hardest drink there and take as many shots as you could handle.

You were supposed to meet Josh here tonight, anyway. You sat at the bar and talked to the bartender like he was your therapist, talking quietly until he told you to go lay down and take a nap. You didn't want to, but he showed you the map to the hotel and you were slowly walking down the sidewalk towards it. The summer sun was blinding, but you saw a familiar face that made your anger bubble.

"Well, what a surprise. Did you do it?" He asked, smiling proudly. "Wait, are you drunk? That's so fucking pathetic. Come on, I'll give you a prize for actually obeying."

In reality, you didn't want his prize. You wanted to run back to camp and into David's arms. But, you were trapped in Josh's web like a fly in a spider's web. You knew getting out wouldn't be easy.


	13. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an end to Josh's bullshit.

It was only the next morning and you laid in Josh's bed, smelling the cologne he wore all over the sheets and making you almost vomit. Or wait, maybe it was the rape or the alcohol. Either way, you ran to the toilet and threw up profusely, crying and feeling your throat burn because of the stomach acid that came up along with the shots you had yesterday.

Josh walked into the bathroom, laughing gently and putting his bare foot on the back of your head, pushing your face deeper in the toilet bowl and you resisted, trying to divert your eyes from the disgusting mess floating in the toilet water.

"Damn, you have a lot of bruises and cuts on you. Can't go to camp like that, huh? I'll go and tell David that you ran to me saying that you absolutely hate that camp, it'll get you out of that hell for good."

"Nhgn..." you groaned and he put his foot down on the floor, walking back out and throwing a shirt and jeans on in the other room. You pulled your head out of the toilet slowly and watched as crystal clear tears fell and joined the liquids in the bowl. You shakily stood up and flushed, trying to brush your teeth with a searing headache and a sore, achy body.

"I'll see you later, baby girl. Don't go outside the hotel, or I'll know and you'll get a punishment. On second thoughts, that doesn't sound too bad." he laughed, leaving the hotel and you waddled up to a window, watching him start his car and you knew it was all over. You had no chance at winning this game and you wanted to so badly run, but you were too scared.

Meanwhile, Josh drove down the road to Camp Campbell and arrived a little bit later, getting out and slamming his door. David approached, his eyes red but still full of hope.

"Y/N isn't here..."

"I know." Josh said, putting on an act of worry. "She came to my hotel room last night and she was in a bad state, so I let her sleep for awhile. She's okay, but she kept saying something like, 'I hate that camp' or something."

"W-What?" David asked, his voice full of heartbreak.

"Yeah, and then she tried to seduce me, but I told her that she has a boyfriend and she shouldn't just ditch him, but she kept freaking out and saying that she hates how unmanly you are and pathetic. Dude, what happened?"

David shook his head, tears falling quickly now. He turned his back to Josh, trying to hide the fact he was just so broken over these lies.

"I-I don't know. She just broke up with me one day, has she done that before?"

"She tends to sleep around with a lot of guys, actually. In college, she had sex with a shit ton of dudes and dated a lot of 'em, then broke up with them because they were just a game for her. I had to tolerate her misbehavior all throughout college, but I'm glad she still has me for a friend."

David looked at Josh in disbelief, actually trusting him.

"I'm so sorry, man. I probably should've warned you, but you guys looked so happy. I'll take her back home tomorrow, she's insisting on resigning."

"Is that so..." David trailed off, covering his mouth. He had only liked Bonquisha and cried for a week, but this time he fell in love with the most beautiful and wonderful woman, only to turn out she had used him? It felt so real, but Josh had been her best friend since the beginning of college, so he had to be right. It was almost scary how much David had fallen for you, that his heart was slowly breaking every second he thought of you.

Josh smiled slightly and turned, going back to his car. Before he could get in, David called to him. Josh looked up curiously, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"Can you tell her I love her?"

"L-Love?" Josh stuttered, in surprise that David had used such a strong word.

"Please..." David sighed.

"Sure." Josh shrugged and got in the car, rolling his eyes as he pulled out and drove back to town. When he got back into the hotel room, he saw his lovely little doll sitting on the bed sporting an ugly crying face.

"Little Davey told me that he 'loves you.' Pfft, what does he know about love? He's just desperate. I'll take you back home with me tomorrow and you can write your resignation letter tonight, we'll mail it." Josh said, walking into the bathroom and leaving you alone to your thoughts.

_David loves me?_ You thought. Neither of you had ever said something so sudden and strong, it made your heart skip a beat as if you were still back in camp, seeing David around the corner of the Mess Hall or swimming around and splashing the campers. You received a text and frowned, noticing it was Max. You had exchanged numbers with him so you didn't have to at the end of the summer, so it was surprising getting a text from him at this point in time.

**where r you? david's fucking sobbing in his cabin and Gwen's having a panic attack. did something happen?**

You debated on replying, and you knew for sure Josh would go through your phone. You had the brilliant idea of sending a secret message in your message, so you typed and thought carefully.

**So what?  
** **Even if he is upset, I don't care.  
** **Nope.  
** **Definitely a no from me, lol.  
** **Hey, but if you wanna hang out after summer, let me know.  
** **Even us kids at heart can have fun.  
** **Let's make some plans soon, okay?  
** **Please and thanks!**

You sent everything separately, making sure to capitalize the first letter of every sentence and leave everything else uncapitalized. If it wasn't obvious, the word of every sentence spelt out, 'SEND HELP.' Then, the bathroom door unlocked and you put your phone down quickly before Josh walked out. The rest of the day was unbearable and you felt like you just wanted to die.

Max, however, never noticed your attempt at help and just thought you must be drunk or crazy, so he shut off his phone.

Night was falling quickly and you had a plan. While Josh slept, you'd steal his car and drive to camp to get help. You were terrified, actually, and you knew that you could very well be killed or tortured by Josh, so you froze up when the time came. Josh was heavily asleep in the bed next to you and you carefully got up, aware that he was a semi-deep sleeper. You carefully pulled on proper clothes, a white t-shirt with paint on it and some tempo shorts, carefully sliding on your boots with long socks and you took his keys, jingling dangerously. You cautiously waddled out of the room and locked it again, walking slowly towards the car and unlocking it. You had passed. Now, to start up the car and get away before he could see you're gone. You pulled the door closed, started up his car, and pulled out into the road. You had to go. Now.

You drove as fast as you possibly could at midnight on that little dirt road and you felt tears run down your face, holding a letter in your hands. It said, 'resignation' on the front and it was starting to wrinkle between your iron grip. Your phone buzzed and you realized it was Josh. And he was pissed. He kept calling you over and over and you turned off your phone, feeling the tears continue to fall. You just wanted to see David. David. David.  
You pulled into camp and immediately turned off the vehicle, jumping out of the car with the keys, letter, and your phone and you ran to David's cabin. You had to see him before it was too late. Before something happened. You slammed open the door and exposed him in the dim light, holding a razor in his fingers above his wrist, that was beaded thickly with blood and tears. He dropped it and you felt yourself sob.

"What are you doing? Stop! Stop, stop it!"

"Y-Y/N? What's going on? You're injured everywhere!"

You ran to him and caressed his face, holding his injured arm and trying to wipe up the blood with your white t-shirt. He pulled away defiantly, his heart throbbing as he watched you panic, trying to clean up the mess of blood on the wooden floor.

"David, why? Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Because you hate me! You just- you used me! Said I was pathetic and unmanly!" he screamed, lashing out at you.

"No- no, I never said that. Baby, baby, please. Listen, Josh is a fucking liar." you sobbed, taking his hand and grasping desperately for his comfort. He stared down at you and frowned, obviously pissed at you.

"What do you mean?"

"Josh- he's my ex boyfriend, the one I told you about. I didn't want to tell you that he was the guy because he threatened to hurt you and I care about you so much! He blackmailed me into doing so many bad things and he- he.. touched me and told me things." you explained, crying and becoming blind with tears. David's expression softened as he saw you were being serious and he pulled you into a kiss, trying to take your mind off of the world.

And it worked. So, so well.

Your mind went blank as you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him back. The world moved so slowly around the two of you and you pulled away, looking at his bloody arm.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should've told you or someone-"

"It's okay- ouch!" He cried, grasping the deep gashes on his wrist. You stood up and ran to the first aid kid, ripping out bandages and you carefully cleaned his wounds, wrapping his arm up. You couldn't stop crying, though, and David kissed your forehead.

"H-He... raped you?" David asked quietly and you nodded slowly and solemnly, looking back to when he forcefully pushed you to for the first time in college. David whimpered, his chest hurting. "I'm such a fucking failure. I should've been there to save you. Why didn't I notice?" David cursed, hanging his head.

"It wasn't the first time, baby. I'm okay, now. I'm so happy I got to see you before you had- had... killed yourself." you whispered and David grabbed his phone, dialing a three-digit number.

"D-David, no... Josh'll kill me."

"That's why I have to call 911."

He told them where Josh was staying and where you and David were at, and all of a sudden, as if on cue, Josh burst the door open.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed, "I'll make sure you pay."

"Leave her alone!" David got up, yelling at him. Josh laughed maniacally and you scooted into a corner, dropping to your bottom as you watched Josh punch David in the face. David went flying and he stumbled, looking up and trying to punch Josh back, but he couldn't. Josh pulled a knife from his pocket and tilted his head, looking at David.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Josh growled and David watched him carefully as Josh charged at him. You screamed, covering your eyes, but David dodged the moment Josh was ready to stab him. Josh swung around and David reared up, kicking the back side of his knee. Josh fell down and dropped the knife, which David grabbed quickly.

Josh looked up, defeated as police swarmed into the area, the blaring of sirens suddenly too loud and confusing.

"You-" he said, looking at you and running at you, grabbing your neck and pushing you up against the wall, your feet not even touching the floor. You panicked and scratched at his hands and David tried to pull him off of you, but Josh threw him back. You cried and choked loudly, kicking your legs desperately. All of a sudden, a gunshot rang through the air and Josh cried, falling to his knees as he was shot in the foot. You collapsed beside him, gasping for breath as David ran to you and heaved you up.

"Joshua Davis, you're under arrest." said an official voice and you saw police officers in black and blue filter in and handcuff Josh, who was trying to pull away from them, but they restrained him well. A female officer approached you and asked if you were okay, but the world was so dizzy. Too dizzy.

The last thing you saw was David's sweet face, contorted into pure sadness, fear, and concern as you blacked out, his voice reverberating through your mind.

"Y/N? Y/N!"


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, prepare yourselves, because this chapter has the scene you've all been waiting for: SIN!  
> I couldn't contain myself and I had to post this tonight. I love seeing all the positive feedback!

Once you woke up, you were in David's bed. You could tell because his sweet scent calmed you down and you could see Camp Cambell posters lined along the walls. David perked up and gripped your hand, smiling sweetly at you. His entire arm was bandaged and he had a black eye, but his cute demeanor hadn't changed a bit.

"Y/N! You're awake, oh my God, I was so scared. I love you, I love you so much."

You smiled and croaked, "I love you too, David... what happened?" You asked after a short kiss.

"Josh got arrested and has been proven as to raping and abusing you and he won't be getting out of jail anytime soon. All of the campers know about our relationship now and Max has been visiting you very frequently, he's really worried. You've been out all day."

You sighed relief and felt tears roll down your cheeks. David jumped, leaning over you, squeezing your hand and caressing your face so lovingly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy. It's all over now. I feel like I can finally breathe."

David smiled in relief and then kissed you again, again, and again. Max walked in with chocolate and he almost dropped it when he noticed you were awake. Tears welled up in his eyes when he actually did drop it and ran to your side. "Mom, you're okay!" He sobbed, throwing his arms over you and just crying. You smiled and pat his shoulders, hugging him close.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Max. I heard you're my number one visitor. Is that true?"

Max blushed rather defiantly, but he admitted to it and made you smile crazily. "The EMTs said that you had no food in your system, hardly any oxygen after being choked, and over fifty different bruises on your body." Max whimpered, putting his chin on your soft bed. You looked at him and smiled, kissing his nose in a motherly manner.

"I'll be alright, okay? Don't worry about me, sweetie."

"Okay." Max said oddly, walking out of the room after picking up his chocolate bar. David looked back down to you and kept kissing you and cooing all over you, making you food and pampering you to your perfect liking. You told him he didn't have to do all this, but he insisted because he loves you so dearly.

"What kind of things did he say?" David asked quietly at lunch. You told David about almost all the different terms that Josh had used, and David was in complete shock after the list.

"He's so wrong! You're beautiful, strong, and so pretty. Like, I-I can't help but have all sorts of thoughts about you. Your personality, us in bed... us making out. You're just so wonderful, I don't know how anybody could be this perfect. You're like a radiant goddess and you make me fall so deeply in love with you every time." he told you, and you started to actually cry. You took a walk with the kids a little later and then realized that your bruises were healing neatly and you no longer had to limp, not sore from Josh anymore.

After a couple of weeks of just pure happiness, you were fully recovered from your bruises and aches. It was only night, but you started to fall asleep with David here and there. Every time you had dirty thoughts, you thought of Josh. The thoughts of Josh were more haunting, but you had pushed them to the back of your mind and tried to imagine David in those super sexy situations, and you finally decided to give David your full attention tonight.

He walked into his cabin after a long day and saw you in this whole lingerie getup. He almost screamed, but he slammed the door and shut the curtains and blinds.

"W-what are you doing? W-why are you half n-naked?"

"Everyday I somehow remember Josh, especially when he was- well, you know, I want you to have sex with me until any thought of him goes away."

He squeaked, covering his face. "I-I can't! This isn't appropriate!"

"Do you not want to?" You asked sadly and he slightly uncovered one eye to look at you, but he was still glancing away and trying not to stare.

"I mean, I really want to- ugh, gah! But, I'm nervous, o-or embarrassed."

"I can help you, okay, baby?" You whispered, grabbing his neck softly with your arms and pulling him in for a deep kiss. His hands were stuck by his side, stiffened, and you took one of your hands to lead his to your hips and ass. He just sat there, hardly kissing you back as his nerves went through the roof. You pulled away and smiled.

"Davey, you have to become more brave than that, I'm afraid." you mused and he blushed and slowly nodded. You felt him softly squeeze your butt and you squeaked in pleasure. "Yes, Davey!"

David did it again, his eyes shut tight and his entire face as red as a tomato. You moaned right in his ear and that encouraged him to keep going as he leaned over, kissing your neck softly, leaving hickies. When he realized what he did, he jumped back.

"O-Oh no, I didn't mean to leave those, they might remind you o-or--"

"It's okay! I'd rather have your markings than his. I want you to make me yours this night."

"Wait, we don't have a c-condom." David stuttered.

"I know." you said softly. "Is that okay with you? You can pull out and I'll be sure to take birth control pills."

David wasn't sure. He was afraid of having kids too early in his life with a woman who he's only known for the entire summer. It felt wrong, but the time the two of you spent every day together was so cherished and full of love and adoration. 

So, the two of you tried foreplay for a good solid ten minutes because David was too flustered to keep on going. He didn't do much, noting extreme, but you did convince him to let you give him fellatio. You made sure to start slow and then pick up the pace, using your mouth and hands to make David moan and cry out.

You finally took his entire length in your mouth, which was so difficult because of his unexpectedly large size, even Josh's was smaller. You bobbed your head and David finally ran his hands through your hair, unconsciously pushing you to deep-throat, which you gladly did.

After a minute or two of just playing with David, he came without any notice and you almost jerked back in surprise. You leaned up, making a lewd face towards him and showing off the mess he made in your mouth. He just blushed even deeper and said, "D-Don't do that..."

"You want me to swallow?" You asked, speaking over it. He blinked and shrugged, so you swallowed and took a couple swigs of your water to get the rest to go down. You took off your bra and panties finally, fully exposed to him. He was just in his underwear, thanks to you, but he hesitantly took them off.

"Do you want me to ride you?" You sweetly asked and he shook his head.

"N-No, I don't want you to do all the work."

You almost started to cry right then and there. David was so sweet to you, you couldn't handle it. He made you lay down on his bed and spread your legs, which you did with a flutter in your chest. He got on the bed and placed your legs on his hips, trying to find where he was supposed to position himself. Then, you had to guide him to your entrance and he flushed from embarrassment. Then, he slowly entered. He gave up not even half way, panting and whimpering about how tight you were. You had to encourage him to keep going on and he thrust entirely in, his voice shaking as he moaned. It took him a moment, but he began to thrust slowly and sweetly, like every one was full of care. And, not to mention, he hit the spot that Josh could never reach. You jerked up your legs and cried out, gripping the blankets and whining for more as he quickened his pace.

"David! Aah, yes!" You exclaimed, your back slowly arching. You suddenly orgasmed and tightened around him, watching his expression suddenly change and he bit his lip, thrusting faster and faster and causing your senses to overload. He wasn't done yet, but you were, and you were very sensitive after you had sex. So, you kept moaning and crying out as he suddenly tried to pull out but it was too late, he was half-in and half-out as he came. He dropped down, collapsing on the bed next to you and you were in sort of a haze, but you still smiled at him proudly.

"I always faked it when I was with Josh, but you made me orgasm like that for the first time ever."

"R-Really?" David said softly, panting. You nodded and then kissed him softly.

"We should get cleaned up, I have to get back to the cabin before Gwen realizes I'm gone."

David nods and you two took a shower together. You pondered while cleaning yourself off and finally announced what was on your mind:

"Do you want to adopt Max?"


	15. Summer's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gearing up to the ending!

"What?" David asked, looking at your bare back, water running down both of you. He picked up his loofah and started to wash your back and you just stood there, loving how he touched you gently here and there and how he had to get your hair out of the way to wash the back of your neck.

"Max's parents don't care about him. Surely, we can adopt him."

"Y-You want to do that?" he asked. "Have a kid w-with me?"

"I know that we'll last, David. Because, I love you, and you know, I don't just say that lightly."

David blushed and pulled you closer, resting his head on your shoulder. He sniffed and you immediately turned around, pulling his face up to see what the problem was.

"D-David, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You're the best thing to have ever happened to me." he explained between his sobs and you smiled sweetly, hugging him close. He put his arms around you and squeezed, crying softly on your shoulder and you rubbed his back comfortingly. His hands ran down your arms and held your hands as he leaned back up, wiping his face with his shoulder.

"You saved me from so much, David. I feel like I'd be lost without you by my side every single day. You complete me so much, I never realized how empty I felt until I met you." David almost broke into sobs again, but you took your hands and caressed his face, kissing him. It wasn't passionate or full of lust, it was just so dainty and simple, and it made your stomach do somersaults when your lips connected with his. You felt like the two of you were destined to be together forever, and when you pulled away his face said the exact same thing. His face was twisted into a happy sadness that pulled at your heartstrings and you knew he didn't want this moment to end. You knew he was in love with you. And finally, you knew you were in love with him too. It was a moment of utter peace and silence that brought the two of you closer together.

When you two finished your shower, you fell asleep in his arms and woke up to him shaking you gently. You put on your clothes and brushed your teeth, going out and meeting the day head-on. It was a week away from the end of the summer camp and parents were notified to come pick up their kids, but you left a message to talk to Max's parents when they came by.

The activities were calming down, such as hikes, story-telling, and many different things. The kids were starting to act like they had more sense now. Max was very attentive but still enjoyed to tease David, Nikki was still wild, but she had a lot more respect for adults. Neil was outgoing and he was sort of a leader for the other kids sometimes. Space Kid was happy and hyper and liked to make peace between people. Then, there was Ered, who still liked to make trouble, but she acted like an older sister for the kids. Dolph was very kind, but still had his strange Hitler tendencies and Nurf had stopped the use of weapons around the adults and the kids. Preston was less loud and he was more optimistic. There was Harrison, who stopped fighting with Nerris and entertained the others with his magic skills. Lastly, Nerris hadn't changed except for the fact she was willing to cheer anyone up.

To say the least, everybody was happy. Everything was alright, and it seemed perfect.

David invited everybody on the last day they had together to come to the makeshift stage and so everybody showed up, even Cameron Campbell and the Quartermaster.

"Hi everybody! It's so good to see you're all here!" David announced, with you and Gwen by his side. "I just wanted to recap on the wonderful and eventful summer we had this year. I'm so happy that we all had a great time! I'll let my counselors speak."

Gwen stepped up next. "I've known all of you guys for a long time, and you're all little shits, but I really do love you guys. We're like a closely knit-together family that nobody can break apart and I'm glad that none of you died this summer. Campe Diem." she finished, making David break into smiles at her semi-enthusiasm. She stepped back and it was finally your turn, and you had a lot to say. You stepped forward and then took a deep breath.

"When I started to work here, I hated it at first. It was really agonizing getting up every day at six in the morning." you laughed, "But after a couple weeks passed, I learned to love working with kids and I learned to just love in general. Most of you saw what happened with Josh, and I'd still be trapped in his web of lies if it weren't for David here. He saved me and I'm so happy he did. Learning everybody's personalities was fun, and catering to their wants and needs was a little bit of a challenge, but we got this summer down and I'll be waiting here for you guys next summer. I love every single one of you and I just want to let you guys know that I'm grateful I met everybody."

The kids clapped and David teared up. The kids got to say their word up on stage and made lots of different people cry at the end when everybody group hugged. The kids went to their tents to pack and you took David's hand, lacing his fingers with yours as you pulled him along to grab Max's shoulder.

"Wait, Max." you said softly. He turned around to face the two of you and he smiled a little bit. "I-- well, we were wondering if you... if you'd like to stay with us. If you want us to adopt you."

Max stood there in silence with wide eyes. Then, tears started to pour out of his eyes and he cried, nodding violently and hugging your's and David's legs. You leaned down and hugged him and David wrapped his arms around the two of you.

"Yes. Yes, please." Max sobbed, choking on his little sniffles. You leaned back to look at Max and you smiled, resting your hands on his shoulders, your knees getting dirty from the ground. David took off his bandana and wiped Max's tears and let Max blow his nose into it, which was rather disgusting and David just shoved the bandana in his pocket when Max was done.

"We set up a meeting with your parents tomorrow when they arrive, so hopefully they'll agree."

"If they don't, then we'll get Child Protective Services to help you relocate to a better home, hopefully with us." David laughed gently and Max nodded, finally smiling the widest you've ever seen him. "Now, go get some rest for the big day tomorrow."

Max ran off to the tents to tell his friends all about the new offer and you stood up, sighing and dusting off your legs. David leaned in and kissed your cheek lovingly. "I'm nervous, I've never had to raise a kid before." you said.

"I know, Y/N, but I know that we can do it!" David said happily and the two of you went to bed, along with the rest of the camp.

When the next day came along, kids were getting picked up left and right. They kept hollering goodbye to the others and you watched the kids leave in the hands of their parents. You smiled slowly, feeling bittersweet about the whole situation. Earlier, Max had said his parents probably wouldn't even come and you told him that was nonsense, but it was getting late and almost all the kids were gone.

Finally, the last kid was picked up from the camp and Max was left by your side as the sun lowered behind the treetops. Max shoved his hands in his pockets, starting to scowl more every minute that his parents didn't come.

A junky sedan pulled up when the night sky was coming out. Two people got out and you noticed almost immediately it was obviously Max's parents, but they looked like they weren't in the best of shape. The wife was skinny and had scabs all over her face and the husband was almost as skinny as her, but he had a thick scent of beer rolling off of his clothes and mouth and Max stood up finally, his eyes darting away.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Max's parents. I'd like to talk to you in a more private area, please come along." you said smoothly and they followed, Max trying not to make eye contact with them.

"What's this about?" Max's dad said as the four of you walked into a cabin that had a desk and chairs. David was sitting behind the desk and he looked up, almost in shock at the state Max's parents were in, but he shut his mouth as you walked beside him and the parents sat down.

"We've been concerned lately about Max's attitude, and it seems he gets it from you two. You didn't care enough to put down an activity for him and he did tell us about his home situation. I'm afraid we'll have to contact Child Services if this continues."

"So, what, you want to take him away?" His mother scowled, the same exact look that Max had. "Fine, fuckin' take him. I couldn't care less."

"You're gonna let 'em take him away? He's our god damn son!" His father exclaimed, raising a hand to grab the collar of your shirt but David gripped his wrist and pushed him back.

"Don't touch her." David said, suddenly deadly. Max's father blinked and gave a face that he wasn't done yet. "We can make this as easy as possible and get your consent for us to adopt Max, or we can involve the authorities and make this as difficult as possible for you two."

"Just, let 'em have him. What do we have to do?" The mom sighed, rolling a cigarette and smoking it indoors.

"Well, we have to visit the adoption center all together and ask for paperwork, it'll be long and tedious, but it'll be worth it." you smiled, and Max for once, smiled and his parents were astounded at the bouncing, brilliant young boy who wanted to so desperately escape his shitty life.

It took about a whole month to actually go through with the whole situation, but during that time, you moved in with David to his rented house and Max did too. The three of you took on any challenges that the day gave to you and you were excited to finally have a new chapter in life. Max started to make friends and have sleepovers with them and enjoy life as a kid, and he started to call you Mom more often and David Dad. You went back to college and Ash and you began to hang out more often and you learned that David was an elementary school teacher who loved to show the kids about the wonders of the world. Then, he'd come back to his wonderful girlfriend who made dinner and Max who wanted to play football with David. You and David were dating for years, and you finally got out of college and became a child care worker, helping out at a daycare or orphanage at any possible time you could. You bought a nicer house that was closer to the city and David had proposed to you very sweetly not long after.

Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, one more chapter!


	16. Marriage and New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it!
> 
> I'm happy to say that this was so fun to write. I'll leave more notes at the bottom of the page and let you guys do your thing for now!

"Oh my God, I can't breathe. Am I alive? What's going on?" You panicked, and Ash just laughed her ass off.

"Stop, Y/N, you're going to give yourself wrinkles on your wedding day. Just breathe deeply and repeat after me." she said, grabbing and holding your hands. You closed your eyes like her and took a deep breathe, letting it out as she began to speak.

"I am a beautiful woman."

"I am a beautiful woman." you repeated.

"Strong and independent."

"Strong and independent."

"I won't let my nerves get to me today." Ash finished, opening her eyes and watching you repeat the last line. When you opened your eyes, you had calmed down and you smiled, thanking her. She returned to doing your hair and you kept fidgeting. When she finished, you had your hair curled and put up in  a messy and loose bun, with your veil stuck in it. She pulled the veil over your face and made a pose, about to cry.

"A-Ash, don't cry! Not yet, you'll make me cry and mess up my makeup!"

"I can't not cry! It just, you're so gorgeous. Come on, your dad has to walk you down the aisle."

You nodded and your dad was waiting outside of your room. He took one look at you and started to cry and you took his arm and he told you that he didn't want this day to come and that you'd always be his little girl, no matter what. You pecked his cheek and the two of you started to walk, walk towards the crowd, and towards the aisle.

David was messing with his fingers nervously and then took one look at you, Max all dressed in a suit by his side. The campers were also there, shocked and stunned in awe at how you looked so pretty all dolled up. You walked up and your dad left your side, sitting down and you turned to David, smiling softly under the thin veil. He was blushing madly and couldn't stop looking up and down.

The priest talked loudly, droning on about how marriage worked and then the two of you started your vows. It was you first, so you cleared your throat and gripped the bouquet tightly.

"When I first met you, I was so cynical about your outlook on life. Then, I realized how much you had made me happy, just talking to you and watching you. I fell in love with you so quickly and you saved my life from something so dangerous, I don't think I'd still be here if it weren't for you. And then we adopted the most amazing kid ever and we've had so many years of just love and care for each other, I've dreamt of this day for what seems like centuries. I love you so dearly, David." you said, your voice shaking. Some of the kids were grossly crying in the audience and you saw how proud both of your parents were, looking at their little girl who grew up too fast.

David couldn't help but cry and the priest gave him a moment before he began his vows.

"Y/N, I'm so crazy about you. I knew we'd be friends, but I had no idea how much you'd change my life for the better. You gave me so many opportunities that I would've never had and I'm so happy that life gave me a chance to fall in love over and over with the same woman every single day. I promise to cherish and love you every single day throughout our lives together and I will never stop adoring and caring for you."

You felt tears ball up in your eyes and you tried to hold them back, and you let out a shaky laugh, the audience laughing softly at your reaction as you dabbed at your eyes with a finger. 

David and you put on each other's rings as the priest said his piece and then said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Your heart took a leap as David pushed the veil out of your face and onto your hair as he kissed you. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck and the crowd burst into cheers and sobs. You turned your back to the crowd and swung your arms, tossing the bouquet behind you. Gwen was clapping and it had landed in her hands and she blushed, her girlfriend beside to her laughing and teasing Gwen.

The rest of the wedding was a blast, to say the least. The kids ate a lot of cake and you and David had the first dance, swirling around to pretty piano music. Then, someone started to play trap and you popped, locked, and dropped all on the dancefloor and the kids cheered you on wildly. The wedding had ended with Gwen babysitting Max and you and David had went, of course you guessed it, camping.

You had actually grown fond of camping, almost as much as David- no, scratch that, not even close to how much he loved it. He pitched a tent next to a lake and the two of you ate dinner and roasted marshmallows and started to make out, leading it into the tent on the blow-up mattress. David kissed up and down your neck and took off yours and his top, being much more bold now that he's used to doing this with you. You guys actually didn't do it often, like a total of four times ever since the first time you guys did it back in camp. Before you know it, you and David were totally naked and he was pleasuring you with his mouth and fingers, letting you enjoy it. Before you could orgasm, he stopped the foreplay and went back to your mouth. Somehow, he became this bold ass expert on sex and it frustrated you.

"J-Just fuck me already." you whined and he laughed, his cheeks suddenly turning red.

"I'm sorry, I love how angry you get when I tease you and don't let you finish. It's cruel, but you're just too cute." he whispered, the cicadas and crickets in the woods around you creating sweet music as he gently entered and began to have sex with you.

Needless to say, it went on for quite some time. When you woke up in the morning, you knew that undoubtedly it was the best honeymoon ever.

A month later, you were dreading the entire day. You knew that you had to tell him, but what would his reaction be? How would Max react? Will they hate you? You felt overly conscious as you sat on the couch, being too emotional. When David got home from work, he sat down beside you and loosened his tie, kissing your cheek. Max walked in, probably being driven home by his dad, and ran up to you, hugging you as a greeting.

"Wait, Max, before you go to your room, I have to tell you guys something." you croaked, and Max paused, looking back at you and sitting on the couch. David glanced at you curiously and you felt your throat run dry. Well, it was now or... well, eventually.

"I'm pregnant."

The room went silent and David blinked, his jaw flying open. Your eyebrows furrowed as David said, "What?"

"I went and got a checkup on my doctor and got a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant!" You said a little louder and David burst into tears, crying right there. Max hopped up from the couch, grabbing your hand.

"I get a sibling? That's so fucking sick! Yes!" Max said happily and you were happy that Max was excited, but David kept crying.

"D-David, do you not want--"

"Yes, I want a baby! I've wanted one for years, and I'm so happy! We're having a baby!" David laughed between his cries and he picked you up by the waist, spinning you around. You cracked out in giggles and David kissed you, letting you down on the floor. Max joined the group hug and you couldn't believe it. You were going to have David's baby, and you secretly hoped it would be a girl, so Max would fill his role as an older brother.

And you were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I'd love to write more x readers, so please leave suggestions and the plot ideas! I'm new to Camp Camp, so I prefer writing about that currently, but I do have many other fandoms and I'd love to write some more for you guys.
> 
> Leave some suggestions below! I love responding to everybody's comments!


End file.
